D'espoir et d'amour
by DeabraHart
Summary: Cela fait un peu plus de 2 ans que Marinette espère conquérir le cœur du beau Adrien. Mais un nouveau vilain viendra-t-il gâcher ses espoirs?
1. Chapter 1 - Le Louvre

Chapitre 1 - Le Louvre

Marinette déteste les travaux long. Celui-ci cependant fait exception. Elle a été placée en équipe avec Nino, Alya et l'amour de sa vie, Adrien. Ils doivent faire un exposé sur la Grèce antique et ils se sont donné rendez-vous devant le Louvre pour une visite sur l'exposition qui a justement lieu sur le sujet. Quand Alya et elle, arrivent devant le Louvre, Adrien et Nino sont déjà sur place. Alya place un baiser sur la joue de Nino.

Alya : Salut chéri, salut Adrien! Pas trop attendu après nous les mecs?

Nino : Salut Babe! Non. Le gorille vient de déposer Adrien.

Adrien : Salut Alya! Salut Marinette!

Elle se sent rougir. Prenant une grande respiration, elle lève les yeux et prends son courage a 2 mains.

Marinette : Bonjour Adrien! Salut Nino!

Cela fait maintenant un peu plus de 2 ans qu'ils sont amis. Bien que leur amitié a commencer sur des base fragile, elle se solidifie de jour en jour. Selon Alya, le séduisant Adrien ne serait pas indiffèrent à Marinette. Mais cette dernière continuer de douter. Après 2 ans, difficile de continuer à espérer.

Nino : On y va! J'ai hâte de terminer, car mon père m'a acheter le nouveau Strike Down 5! Hey mon pote, tu viens après chez moi pour l'essayer.

Adrien : Avec plaisir! Pour une fois que j'ai mon après-midi complétement libre!

Ils entrent dans le Louvre et se dirige vers la salle d'exposition. Puis ils commencent a prendre des notes. Alya s'éloigne avec Nino laissant seule Marinette avec Adrien, en lui faisant un clin d'œil insistant.

Adrien : Tu as vu cette sculpture comme elle est immense! Elle prend toute la pla…

NON, MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI!

Ils se retournent pour voir un jeune homme, portant un calepin a la main, se faire pousser par les garde de sécurité.

Sécurité : On te l'a dit… On ne veut plus te voir ici. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir vendre tes copies bon marché ici.

Homme : Ce ne sont pas des copies, c'est de l'art et je les donne!

Sécurité : On t'a dit dehors!

*** dans le repaire du Papillon ***

Papillon : Un cœur d'artiste incompris, quel malheur! Va petit Akuma, va noircir son cœur!

Marinette aperçu le papillon se poser sur son crayon et l'instant d'après le jeune homme fût entourée d'un nuage noir le transformant.

Homme : Je suis l'Art-triste! Et vous allez comprendre mon art!

Avec son crayon, il visa les gardes de sécurité, un faisceau de lumière bleue en sorti et changea les gardiens en statut de marbre. Presqu'instantanément la foule autour se mit a crier et a paniquer. L'Art-triste continue de tirer et de trnasformer plein de malheureux en statut. Marinette voit que la majorité on réussit a sortir mais Il bloque maintenant la sortie et elle se retrouve coincé avec Adrien à l'intérieur.

Adrien : Faut trouver Alya et Nino…

Marinette : Oui et vite.

Il se sépare tandis que l'Art-triste suit Adrien. Marinette se cache derrière une statue et ouvre son sac à main.

Marinette : Tikki Faut aider mes amis! Tikki transforme-moi!

L'instant d'après Ladybug s'élance derrière l'Art-triste. Elle le ratrappe alors qu'il a réussit a changer 3 autres civils et devant lui il ne reste plus qu'Adrien, Nino et Alya.

Ladybug : Hey toi!

Art-Triste : Ladybug!

Elle fit tourner son yoyo espérant attirer son attention pour libérer ses amis.

Ladybug : Laisse les partir!

Elle lance son yoyo et attrape ses jambes. Elle tire pour le faire tomber, libérant le chemin a ses amis.

Ladybug : Vite, sortez!

Alors que ses amis se sauvent vers la sortie. Elle se retourne et voit que l'Art-triste a pris un autre chemin. Ce corridor mène directement à l'autre corridor, celui qu'à pris ses amis. Sans perdre un instant elle coure derrière lui. Ils arrivent face à face avec ses amis.

Alya : Ladybug! Aide-Nous!

L'Art-triste visent ses amis du crayon mais Ladybug fait une glissade sous lui et botte son crayon. Le faisceau frappe le mur derrière ses amis, le détruisant et bloquant la sortie de derrière. Elle se relève devant ses amis, face à l'Art-Triste, les protégeant.

Nino : La seule sortie est de son côté.

Ladybug : Ne vous en faites pas! Je vais vous sortir de la… LUCKY CHARM!

La magie la parcourt créant un pique a glace.

Art-Triste : Tu veux briser la glace entre nous Ladybug!

Papillon : Je veux son miraculous!

Art-Triste : Donne-moi ton miraculous et je les laissent sortir sains et saufs.

Mais déjà elle examine les alentours.

Ladybug : Ahhh! Nino j'ai besoin de tes écouteurs, Alya prête moi ton bracelet élastique.

Prenant les deux elle se fait un lance-pierre improvisé qu'elle utilise pour lancer le pique a glace avec force contre le haut de l'immense statut. Cette dernière se fendille.

Art-triste : Dommage! Bien essayer!

Ladybug : J'ai pas fini!

Elle prend son yoyo et elle le lance autour des multiples statues les encerclant. Puis dans un mouvement fluide elle tire. La grande statue se brise alors tombant sur les autres, créant un mur de débris entre eux et l'Art-Triste, les protégeant. Le mur de débris est immense et divise la salle en deux.

Papillon : Son Miraculous!

Art-triste : Ne vous en faites pas Papillon, je m'en occupe.

Il sort du Louvre.

*** de l'autre côté du mur ***

Ladybug : Tout va bien?

Alya : Oui mais nous sommes coincés ici.

En regardant autour, ils voient qu'il n'y avait aucune issue possible. Pas de fenêtre et les deux issues sont bloqué par les débris.

Un bip bip résonne soudainement.

Ladybug met une main sur sa boucle d'oreille. Il ne lui reste qu'une seule minute avant qu'elle ne se détransforme. Elle regarde autour d'elle, aucune place ou se cacher. Son regard tombe alors sur ses 3 amis.

Nino semble perdu et paniquer. Alya la regarde avec appréhension, un pli soucieux lui barre le front. Adrien lui semble triste, comme s'il comprenait son désespoir.

Alya : Faut que tu trouves comment sortir d'ici Ladybug, tu vas te détransformer!

Ses yeux parcourent en vitesse la salle. Puis elle soupire. Baissant les bras et la tête.

Ladybug : je… je…

Elle soupire alors qu'un bip résonne tel un gong dans le silence de la salle. Ses yeux se baissent sur ses souliers qui s'illumine de rouge alors que l'aura de détransformation monte dévoilant son plus précieux secret.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Tout s'écroule!

**Bien entendu je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages :)**

 **Merci Goyakcooko pour ton commentaire. J'ai encore aucune idée combien de chapitre je vais faire mais j'espère qu'il vous plairont! Et je vous promets de ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre chacun :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Quand tout s'écroule!

Instinctivement, elle tend les mains devant elle, attrapant au vol Tikki. Son Kwami est complétement épuisée. Malgré son évident épuisement, Tikki lui sourit et lui murmure :

Tikki : Ça va aller!

Marinette se retourne lentement vers ses amis, en retenant son souffle.

Marinette : Euh… mais… que faites-vous?

Ses trois amis lui tournent le dos, même qu'Alya et Adrien semblent se cacher les yeux.

Alya : On protège ton secret!

Abasourdie, elle regarde ses amis, puis Tikki. Cette dernière lui sourit une fois de plus et acquiesce. Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ses amis sont tous simplement géniaux!

Marinette : Vous êtes incroyable! C'est gentil… Très gentil mais i personnes en qui j'ai une confiance totale et c'est vous 3 et Chat Noir.

Malgré tout ses amis restent debout dos à elle. Elle hausse les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur un gros bloc de béton. Elle ouvre son sac et sort un biscuit qu'elle offre a Tikki. La Kwami le prend et s'assoit sur les genoux de Marinette pour le manger.

Regardant autour d'eux, elle sent l'espoir la quitter. Elle ne voit aucune issue. Elle devra contacter Chat Noir dès que Tikki sera prête. Lui-seul et son Cataclysme pourront les sortir d'ici.

Peut-être pourrait-elle essayer de pousser quelques blocs pour se frayer un passage… Elle regarde les deux murs, celui face à ses amis semble le plus propice à cet essai. Voyant Nino changer son poids de pieds fréquemment et Alya qui se dégourdit le cou en le bougeant, elle comprend que ses amis s'ankylosent.

Soudain une énorme secousse ébranle la pièce. Quelques blocs glissent du haut du mur, libérant un petit espace. Alya tombe dans les bras de Nino, qui tombe sur le dos, à la renverse, tandis qu'Adrien s'accroupit pour conserver un certain équilibre. Des gravas et de la poussière revolent dans les airs autour d'eux.

Quand la secousse s'arrête, Marinette évalue la pièce. Le mur que l'Art-triste à détruit devait soutenir une partie du musée. Étant maintenant détruit, le reste du musée semblait tenir de façon plus que précaire. Elle se précipite donc vers Nino et Alya. Elle leur tend la main. Nino est le premier à la regarder. Son air hébété et sa respiration de surprise pousse Alya à la regarder à son tour.

Alya : NON, C'EST PAS VRAI!

Adrien reste le visage tourner vers le sol. Elle s'avance vers lui, lui tendant la main. Il fixe intensément ses souliers.

Marinette : Adrien… Nous devons sortir d'ici. La salle risque de s'effondrer.

Adrien soupire et lève les yeux. Son cœur manque un battement quand ses yeux rencontrent le bleu des yeux de Marinette. Délicatement il prend la main de Marinette et se relève. Il remarque qu'elle a les joues légèrement roses. Il lâche presqu'à regret sa main. Elle ouvre son sac et Tikki s'y glisse pour finir son biscuit. Marinette se tourne vers ses amis et pointe l'espace libéré dans le haut.

Marinette : Suivez-moi!

Sans attendre, ils se mettent à escalader le tas de débris. Leur ascension est rapide malgré le manque de stabilité des débris. Une fois en haut, Marinette regarde de l'autre côté du trou. Le champ est libre.

Marinette : Nino, passe en premier, tu aideras ensuite Alya.

Nino approuve et se glisse tant bien que mal dans l'étroit passage. Après quelques contorsions, il est finalement de l'autre côté.

Nino : C'est beau! Viens Babe!

Alya regarde Marinette avant de la prendre entre ses bras dans une accolade serrée.

Alya : On va devoir avoir une très sérieuse conversation toi et moi!

Marinette acquiesce et Alya s'engouffre dans le trou. Aider de Nino elle traverse rapidement. Adrien regarde Marinette, lui enjoignant le trou.

Adrien : Les dames d'Abord.

Marinette : Non, ta sécurité d'abord.

Adrien se retiens de lui répondre. Elle avait utilisé son ton « On ne discute pas Chat! ». Alors il se glisse dans le trou. Une fois de l'autre côté, il se rend compte que Nino et Alya sont descendu en bas du mur. Il se tourne vers le trou.

Adrien : La voie est libre Marinette!

Il entend un bruit de frottement venant du trou puis voit Marinette ramper dans le trou. Soudain, une seconde secousse les surprend. Plus violente que la première, cette secousse décroche encore quelques morceaux de murs, qui tombent au sol et sur les débris déjà présents, levant un voile épais de poussière. Paniqué, Adrien s'empresse de prendre les mains de Marinette et de la tirer hors du petit passage étroit. Ce faisant le bloc de pierre sur lequel il est bascule lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Ses réflexes de chat lui permettent d'atterrir souplement au sol. Dans la chute, il a cependant perdu Marinette de vue. L'électricité vacillante et l'épaisse poussière l'empêche de bien voir.

Adrien : Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?

Nino : Oui ça va!

Alya : Oui, plus de peur que de mal.

Adrien : Marinette… (silence) MARINETTE!

L'angoisse lui vrille les entrailles. Un bruit à sa gauche de pierres qui bougent suivit d'un toussotement, lui fait tourner la tête rapidement.

Adrien : Marinette?...

Il se dirige a tâtons vers la source du bruit.

Alya : Mari?

Un autre toussotement retentit.

Marinette : Ça va… ça va!

Adrien voit une forme au travers de la poussière. Il tend les mains et elle s'y agrippe. Il l'aide à se relever. Malgré la visibilité réduite, Adrien tente de voir si elle est blessée. Un grincement sourd lui fait virer la tête. Sans attendre, Marinette prend la main d'Adrien et cours vers les ombres qu'elle croit, avec raison, être Nino et Alya.

Marinette : Vite faut sortir d'ici!

Ils se mettent à courir vers la sortie. Lorsque cette dernière est a porté de vue, Marinette s'arrête. Ses amis en font autant.

Marinette : SORTEZ! La police ne devrait pas être trop loin. Ils vont s'occuper de vous!

Alya : Et toi?

Ouvrant son sac, Marinette leur dit :

Marinette : Moi, j'ai un akuma à capturer!

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre sous peu… promis! Chat Noir sera là et pourquoi pas un peu de Mari-chat!**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Merci Chat!

Ce chapitre est vu du point de vue d'Adrien.

Je ne détiens aucun droit. Les personnages sont de M. ASTRUC, seulement l'histoire est de ma petite imagination!

Hésitez pas à commenter!

Finalement la vraie scène Mari-Chat que j'avais en tête sera plus tard, histoire de vous faire patienter LOL

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Merci Chat!

Marinette : Moi, j'ai un akuma à capturer.

Elle glisse sa main vers ses boucles d'oreilles.

Marinette : TIKKI, TRANSFORME-MOI!

Dans un flash rouge, Marinette disparait pour laisser place à Ladybug. Elle les pousse vers la sortie. Puis un fois à l'extérieur, elle s'élance avec son yoyo dans les airs. Nino et Alya se précipitent vers la police non loin, tandis qu'Adrien contourne le bâtiment, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille.

Plagg : Celle-là est bien bonne… Marinette… la petite gênée qui en pince pour toi est en fait ta belle Ladybug.

Adrien : Oui et elle a besoin de mon aide. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me transformer tout à l'heure… PLAGG, TRANSFORME-MOI!

Aussitôt il sent la puissance de son Kwami le remplir, alors qu'Adrien disparait pour faire place à Chat noir. Sans hésiter, il s'élance sur son bâton à la recherche de sa Lady. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps puisque l'Art-triste était de retour sur la place du musée. Il atterrit au côté de Ladybug.

Chat Noir : Bonjour ma lady…

Il regarde l'art-triste

Ladybug : Enfin, te voilà Chat!

Chat Noir : Pas besoin de me faire un dessin pour me dire que je t'ai manquée!

Ladybug lui sourit faiblement.

Art-triste : Vous ferez de magnifiques œuvres d'art!

Il vise Ladybug de son crayon. Chat noir la pousse évitant de justesse le tir.

Chat Noir : Ton art me laisse de marbre!

Il lance son bâton vers l'Art-triste qui d'un jet de magie transforme le dit bâton en bâton de marbre qui tombe au sol et se casse.

Chat Noir : Chat alors! Mon bâton!

Ladybug : On doit détruire son crayon!

Chat Noir regarde sa partenaire. Elle s'élance vers l'Art-triste. Gardant un œil sur sa partenaire, il saute dans la bataille. Le combat se poursuit pendant quelques minutes. Puis d'un coup de pied bien placé, Chat réussit à faire tomber L'Art-Triste qui tombe à la renverse. Il se retourne immédiatement vers sa partenaire. Elle prend son yoyo, et le tire dans les airs.

Ladybug : LUCKY CHARM!

Son lucky charm se matérialise en un pot de tartinade au chocolat.

Chat Noir : Ce n'est pas « l'art » de la collation ma Lady.

Visiblement elle n'a aucune idée, elle non plus, de comment utiliser son charm. Elle le coince entre son yoyo et elle. Puis s'élance une nouvelle fois vers l'Art-triste, suivit de Chat Noir. Ils combattent ensemble un moment puis Ladybug s'éloigne. Elle cherche du regard quoi faire. Son regard flashe sur la botte de chat noir, la pyramide du Louvre, le crayon de L'art-triste, son pot de tartinade et son yoyo. Tout se place dans sa tête.

Ladybug : Chat! La pyramide!

Sans demander son reste Chat noir quitte le combat et grimpe la pyramide.

L'art-triste rit, puis pointe son crayon vers Ladybug.

Art-triste : c'est fini!

Ladybug : Pas encore!

Elle débouche et tire le pot de tartinade dans les airs. L'Art-triste surpris lève les yeux pour apercevoir Chat Noir sauter du sommet de la pyramide pour botter le pot vers l'Art-triste. Ce dernier visiblement surpris pointe son crayon vers le pot et tire. Sauf qu'il est trop tard, le pot s'est planté directement sur le crayon. Arrêtant le jet de magie coinçant le bout du crayon dans le marbre. Ladybug tire son yoyo autour des ses jambes et le fait basculer. Le pot lui glisse alors des mains et Chat Noir l'attrape. Il atterrit souplement au sol, près de sa partenaire. En une courbette galante, il lui tend le pot. Elle s'en saisit et le laisse tomber par terre, cassant le crayon. L'akuma sort, papillonnant doucement.

Elle prend son yoyo.

Ladybug : Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit Akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eue! Bye bye petit papillon.

Le petit papillon blanc s'éloigne doucement. Elle attrape le pot part terre et se relève. Elle croise le regarde de Chat Noir. Puis elle lance en l'air le pot.

Ladybug : Miraculous Ladybug!

La magie de la coccinelle s'étend réparant les dégâts et redonnant son humanité à l'akumatisé.

Homme : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Chat Noir regarde sa partenaire en ramassant d'un coup de pied son bâton. Elle lui tend le poing. Il tend le sien à sa rencontre. Alors que leurs mains se cogne doucement :

Ladybug / Chat Noir : Bien joué!

Derrière eux, il aperçoit Nino et Alya qui accourt vers eux. Elle les regarde puis entend le bip de ses boucles d'oreilles.

Ladybug : Je dois filer! Bye Chat!

Chat noir la regarde quitter. Tandis qu'elle s'éloigne, un sentiment d'urgence le saisit. Quelques chose cloche. Dans sa tête, les images du combat lui reviennent. Les mouvements habituellement fluides de sa partenaire qui était plus saccadés, le manque de souplesse dans ses mouvements, l'éclair de douleur lorsqu'ils se sont dit bien joué!...

Il sent la bile lui monter à la gorge alors qu'il réalise qu'elle est sans doute blessée. Il se tourne rapidement vers Nino et Alya.

Chat Noir : Je dois la retrouver!

Sans attendre, il s'élance sur son bâton dans la direction prise par Ladybug. Il n'a pas long à faire pour la trouver. Elle est assise sur un toit, le dos accoté sur une large cheminée de ciment. Sa tête est relevée vers le ciel et ses yeux sont fermés. Il s'approche doucement d'elle, puis il s'agenouille face à Ladybug.

Chat Noir : Ma lady… est-ce que tout va bien?

Ladybug : Chat…

Elle semble surprise, visiblement elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Ce qui le surprenait encore plus. Lorsque ses yeux trouvent les siens, il voit qu'ils sont embrumés par la douleur. Il se relève et lui tend la main.

Chat Noir : Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, ma Lady!

LadyBug prend sa main pour se relever.

Ladybug : Chat va-t-en… Je vais me détransformer… et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Son corps vacille et elle tombe. Il l'attrape doucement. Un autre bip résonne alors qu'elle se détransforme dans ses bras. Perplexe, il la regarde. Il la soulève doucement, évaluant du regard le corps de sa Lady. Son souffle se fait difficile en apercevant le chandail normalement blanc de Marinette. Tout un côté est maintenant rouge. Ne perdant pas de temps il saute de toit en toit, jusqu'au musée. Quand une attaque Akuma se produit les paramédicaux sont toujours sur place. Il atterrit durement sur le sol, tirant un gémissement a Marinette. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit Nino et Alya qui accourent vers lui. Un paramédical s'apporche.

Chat Noir : Elle est blessée! Aidez-la.

Paramédical : Oui… vite un brancard.

Rapidement deux autres paramédicaux arrivent avec un brancard. Chat Noir la dépose doucement sur la civière. Le premier paramédical déchire le chandail de Marinette, dévoilant son côté meurtri. Chat Noir retiens son souffle. Une vague de culpabilité l'écrase alors qu'il voit le côté complétement meurtri où la peau est déchirer.

Paramédical 1 : Je crois que nous avons des côtes casser ici.

Paramédical 2 : Ne la bouger par trop, on ne voudrait pas perforer d'organe.

Paramédical 1 : Merci Chat Noir, nous allons l'amener maintenant.

L'homme le regarde comme s'il attend de lui quelque chose. Soudain il se rend compte qu'il tient encore sa main dans la sienne. Il lâche donc a contre cœur la main de sa partenaire. Tandis qu'il regarde Marinette être mise dans l'ambulance, il réalise à quel point elle est importante pour lui. Pas juste en tant que Ladybug, mais en tant que Marinette. Elle est sa partenaire, son amie, et.. l'amour de sa vie… Alors que les portes de l'ambulance se ferme, il réalise qu'il ne peut pas la perdre. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Alors que l'ambulance quitte, les policiers et les curieux s'éloignent tranquillement. Un pleur lui indique que quelqu'un est derrière lui. Il se retourne et tombe face-à-face avec Nino et Alya, dont le visage est baigné de larme.

Nino : Comment va-t-elle?

Chat Noir : Je l'ignore.

Alya : Merci… d'avoir été la chercher.

Chat Noir : Ne me remercie pas. Je me fais autant de soucis que vous.

Alya : Maintenant que tu connais son secret… est-ce que… je veux dire…

Chat Noir : Quel secret? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et une petite révérence avant de s'élancer au loin sur son bâton.

Nino : Nous devrions prévenir ses parents.

Alya : Oui… mais où est Adrien?

Adrien : Je suis là… Je suis parti du mauvais côté, j'étais sûr de vous suivre. Est-ce que j'ai bien vu Marinette quitter en ambulance?

Nino : Oui, mec! Une chance que Chat Noir l'a suivi…

Adrien : Si ça ne te dérange pas, je viendrais un autre jour essayer ton nouveau jeu. Je préférai aller à l'hôpital.

Nino : Ne t'en fais pas… moi aussi j'y vais!

Sans attendre, il se dirige vers la voiture du Gorille stationner quelques mètres plus loin, pour se rendre à l'hôpital.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Culpabilité

**Un autre chapitre du point de vue d'Adrien! Je ne possède aucun droit. Les personnages sont tous de Thomas Astruc!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Culpabilité

Un silence pesant règne dans la petite salle d'attente de l'urgence de l'hôpital. Le pied de Nino sautille d'impatience tandis qu'il serre Alya dans ses bras. Alya renifle de temps à autre, ses yeux ne quittant pas la porte une seconde. Lui n'en mène pas large non plus. Soudainement la porte de la salle s'ouvre. Les 3 comparses se lèvent d'un même mouvement. Sabine en pleurs et Tom les regardent inquiet.

Sabine : Oh mon Dieu, Alya mais que s'est-il passé?

Alya : Nous avons été pris dans l'attaque Akuma. Marinette a été blessée.

Tom : Blessée?

Alya : Durant l'effondrement du musée un bloc l'a percutée. Et… Elle n'a rien dit sur le coup… Quand on est sortis, on s'est perdu dans la foule. C'est Chat Noir qui l'a trouvée.

Sabine mis la main sur son cœur, soupirant difficilement.

Sabine : Chat noir… Comment va ma fille?

Nino : Nous en savons rien. Nous avons suivi l'ambulance. Mais aucune nouvelle depuis…

Tom prend sa femme dans ses bras, tandis qu'il tente de la réconforter et de calmer l'angoisse qui monte en lui. Comme d'un commun accord, chacun reprend sa place. Le silence revient tout aussi pesant et stressant.

Après ce qu'Adrien considère comme une éternité, il se lève pour aller regarder par la seule fenêtre de la salle. Le soleil se couche lentement à l'horizon. Le bruit de la porte qui ouvre les faits presque sursauter. Une dame aux cheveux tirés dans un chignon serré, vêtue d'une blouse blanche entre dans la salle.

Dame : Bonjour, êtes-vous les parent de Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

Sabine se lève tel un ressort, serrant ses poings contre elle.

Sabine : Oui!

Dame : J'aimerai vous parler en privé svp.

Tom : Ce sont ses amis les plus proches, vous pouvez parler devant eux.

Dame : Bien! Je suis le Docteur Rochette, c'est moi s'occupe de votre fille.

Tous le monde se rapproche, la tension dans la salle est palpable.

Dr. Rochette : Votre fille a subi un violent choc à la cage thoracique, dû à ce que j'ai pu comprendre un bloc de béton qui lui aurait tomber dessus lors de l'attaque Akuma de ce matin. Elle a 3 côtes de cassées dont une qui a été déplacé et a causé le déchirement d'une artère intercostale qui a occasionné une importante hémorragie dans la cavité pleurale. Cette hémorragie était majeure, puisque lorsque votre fille est arrivée elle ne répondait plus aux stimuli et nous avons dû la réanimée. Nous avons donc dû l'opérer d'urgence.

Les genoux de Sabine lâche alors qu'elle tombe sur un banc. Adrien sent la salle tourner autour de lui… La réanimée… non… elle n'est pas….

Dr. Rochette : Je me dois d'être honnête avec vous Madame et Monsieur Dupain-Cheng, vous avez de la chance, votre fille est forte. J'ai rarement vue une volonté de vivre telle que la sienne. Elle s'est battue et l'opération s'est sommes toute bien déroulée. Votre fille va bien. Elle se repose présentement.

Un soupir collectif retentit dans la salle. Adrien à la tête qui tourne, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son respire aussi longtemps.

Dr Rochette : Nous allons la garder en observation 2 jours par prévention. Ensuite elle devra garder le lit le temps de récupérer, elle doit y aller à son rythme. Ensuite je suggère fortement aucune activité physique, sportive pendant facilement 3 semaines à un mois. Le temps que ses côtes guérissent. Je vais aussi vous faire une prescription d'anti-douleur.

Tom : Merci… Merci Seigneur!

Il sert les mains du Dr Rochette entre les siennes.

Tom : Merci énormément Dr Rochette!

Dr Rochette : Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais votre fille qui s'est battue pour rester parmi nous!

C'était bien sa Lady! Une battante! Des larmes de soulagement baignent les joues de Sabine et Alya. Tom pour sa part à les yeux brillants, seul sa fierté masculine l'empêche de pleurer.

Sabine : Est-ce qu'on peut la voir?

Dr. Rochette : Elle est transférée en ce moment à la chambre 427. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher quand vous pourrez y aller.

Sabine se tourne vers son mari et pleure doucement de soulagement dans le chandail de son mari. Alya pleure doucement sur l'épaule de Nino, qui lui caresse le dos, un sourire de soulagement brille sur son visage alors qu'il regarde Adrien.

Alors que le soulagement de la savoir sauver, le submerge tel une vague, la culpabilité remonte en lui. S'il s'était transformé plus tôt, il aurait pu détruire le mur et elle n'aurait pas été blessée. SI elle avait dû combattre pour sa vie, s'était de sa faute… Uniquement de sa faute!

Nino : Ça va Mec? On dirait que tu à croquer un citron!

Adrien : Oui, je… je crois que je vais rentrer… Mon père… enfin Nathalie doit m'attendre.

Sabine s'approche et le serre dans ses bras.

Sabine : Merci d'être venu!

Adrien se sent malade. C'est de sa faute si sa fille est présentement dans un lit d'hôpital et elle le remercie…

Après une accolade a Alya, un poing à Nino et une poignée de main à Tom, Adrien quitte pour aller rejoindre le gorille. Une fois rendu au manoir, il court s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Plagg sort immédiatement de son chandail.

Plagg : Hey j'ai faim!

Adrien avait complétement oublié Plagg. Il lui tendit une double portion de fromage. Alors que le Kwami avale le fromage d'une seule bouchée, il remarque l'air triste d'Adrien.

Plagg : Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Tu n'es pas heureux d'enfin connaître l'identité de ta Lady?

Adrien : Bien sûr… Mais j'ai été un idiot sur ce coup-là Plagg… C'est de ma faute si elle …

Plagg : Bien sûr que c'est ta faute!

Adrien : Merci Plagg pour le vote de confiance!

Plagg : Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est de ta faute si elle est en vie! Tu as été alerte et tu as vu qu'elle était blessée. Sans toi elle serait sans doute morte au bout de son sang sur ce toit.

Adrien : Elle n'aurait pas été blessé si j'avais agi avant!

Soupirant, il se jette sur son lit. Le regard perdu sur le paysage visible par les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre. Après un moment, Nathalie toque à sa porte.

Nathalie : Le souper est servi.

Adrien : Je n'ai pas faim, merci Nathalie!

Nathalie : Adrien, votre père insiste que vous mangiez.

Avec un grognement de mécontentement, Adrien se lève pour aller manger à contre cœur. Après son frugal souper, il prend une douche et se couche. Malgré la fatigue de cette journée, la culpabilité l'empêche de dormir. Il n'a qu'une envie aller s'excuser à sa Lady. Il ne peut retarder le moment. Il se lève d'un coup, réveillant Plagg.

Adrien : Plagg! Transforme-moi!

Puis il saute par la fenêtre en direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous aimez!**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Chambre 427

**Wow! Je suis super motivée sur cette FanFic! Vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur! Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps! Le 5e chapitre, le Mari-chat promis, c'est ici! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Chambre 427

Cela fait plus de 10 minutes qu'il attend sur la corniche de la bâtisse en face de l'hôpital. D'où il est, il a un angle de vu parfait sur la fenêtre de la chambre 427. Grâce à son bâton qui lui a donner accès au plan de l'hôpital, il n'a pas été difficile pour lui de trouver la chambre. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à sauter pour aller la rejoindre, mais voila que c'est jambes refusent d'aller plus loin. Depuis 10 minutes qu'il se bat avec lui-même à savoir s'il va la rejoindre ou non. La peur et la culpabilité danse dans sa tête un ballet incessant. Le courage lui fait grandement défaut. Pourtant, autant Adrien que Chat Noir n'ont jamais eu peur d'affronter les conséquences de leurs erreurs, mais cette fois c'est différent. Cette fois, il doit assumer le fait qu'il a presque tué, par négligence, son amie et celle qui a élue domicile au plus profond de son cœur.

Par la fenêtre, il aperçoit Tom et Sabine assit sur des chaises non loin du pied du lit d'hôpital où repose leur fille. Dû à l'épais rideau gris à demi tiré, il n'aperçoit que le bout du lit. Il aurait aimé la voir, à tout le moins l'entrevoir… S'il veut la voir, il n'aura pas le choix d'aller la rejoindre. Ayant repousser le moment le plus longtemps possible, Chat noir agrandit son bâton télescopique et s'élance vers la fenêtre. Il arrive devant la fenêtre et toque doucement. Sabine et Tom se retourne surpris. Tom se lève et va ouvrir la fenêtre au jeune héros. À peine Chat Noir a mis un pied au sol, qu'il est projeté contre la fenêtre dans une étreinte particulièrement puissante. Sabine sanglote contre son torse.

Sabine : Merci… Merci…

Tom lui serre doucement l'épaule, en signe de reconnaissance. Sabine lâche lentement Chat Noir pour aller se blottir contre son mari.

Tom : On ne sait pas comment te remercier Chat Noir d'avoir sauvé notre Marinette.

Chat est soudainement mal à l'aise. Il se passe la main sur le derrière de la tête, puis se ressaisissant, il fait une petite révérence devant Sabine.

Chat Noir : Vous n'avez pas à me remercier… Sauver les demoiselles en détresse, c'est mon devoir!

Chat se redresse, puis se tourne vers Marinette. Il sent son cœur manquer un battement. Elle semble si menue, si fragile dans se grand lit d'hôpital. Elle est à demie assise, ses yeux sont fermés et son visage est paisible. Un frisson le traverse alors qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver terriblement pâle. D'un côté de son lit, une tige à soluté distribue en goutte-à-goutte deux poches de liquide à travers une perfusion dans son bras. Derrière sa tête, un moniteur capte chaque battement de son cœur et chaque respiration grâce à des capteurs cachés sous la chemise d'hôpital bleue qu'elle porte. Des points noirs dansent dans son champ de vision, alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il retenait son souffle depuis de longues minutes.

Tom : Elle va bien! Les anti-douleurs lui occasionnent de la somnolence, mais elle va bien.

Chat Noir : L'important, c'est qu'elle soit sortie d'affaire.

Tom s'avance doucement vers sa fille. Chat Noir voulu lui dire de ne pas la réveillée, mais à l'instant où Tom dépose sa large main sur le bras de Marinette, les yeux de cette dernière papillonne doucement. Son regard se pose sur le visage de son père.

Tom : Chérie, tu as de la visite.

Tout doucement, deux océans d'un bleu parfait, se pose sur lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle? Une seule fille au monde pouvait avoir ses yeux, des yeux parfaits, d'un bleu dans lequel son cœur se noie si facilement. Un timide sourire illumine soudainement son visage blême.

Sabine : Chérie, nous allons profiter du fait que tu es entre de très bonne main pour aller chercher à souper à la cantine, d'accord.

Marinette approuve d'un léger signe de tête. Tom se penche et embrasse sa fille sur le front, suivit de Sabine qui répète le geste. Avec un sourire, ils quittent. Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme leur annonce qu'ils sont maintenant seuls. Pas un instant leurs regards ne se sont quittés. Ni un ni l'autre n'ose parler.

Marinette : Je… je… Merci…

Ses grands yeux bleus deviennent soudainement embrumés de larme. Pris au dépourvu, Chat noir s'approche rapidement du lit. Sans réfléchir, il prend sa main dans la sienne.

Chat Noir : Chut! Ma lady… tout va bien…

Marinette : Chat je te dois beaucoup…

Chat Noir : Non…

Voyant sa main tenir la sienne, il la dépose lentement sur le lit, puis il recule d'un pas.

Chat Noir : Tout cela c'est ma faute…

Marinette : quoi?... Mais de quoi tu parles?

Chat Noir baisse les yeux sur ses bottes. Le regarder lui fait tellement mal.

Marinette : Chat, regarde-moi… Chaton…

Avec un soupir, Chat noir lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Marinette.

Marinette : Ce n'est aucunement de ta faute, Chaton.

Chat Noir : Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, j'aurai pu te sortir du musée avant que tu ne sois blessée…

Marinette : Mais…

Chat Noir : Tout cela est de ma faute…

Marinette : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Chat… Tu n'étais pas là…

Tournant la tête, il soupire. _Si seulement elle savait… Quand elle saura…_ Marinette baisse les yeux vers ses mains qui jouent avec les draps qui recouvre ses jambes.

Marinette : Chat, je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles pour quelque chose qui est hors de ton contrôle. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça… J'aurai dû aller trouver les ambulanciers immédiatement, mais j'ai fait à ma tête… Je voulais attraper cet Akuma.

Chat Noir se rapproche d'elle.

Marinette : Je ne pouvais pas le laisser transformer Paris en statue de marbre.

Chat noir glisse sa main par-dessus les siennes, caressant doucement ses doigts. Marinette surprise lève la tête à la rencontre de son regard.

Chat Noir : Je comprends tes raisons, j'aurai sans doute fait pareil… Mais moi aussi j'ai mes raisons de m'en vouloir.

Il se rapproche encore du lit puis se penche doucement vers elle.

Chat Noir : Mais, par mes moustaches, s'il vous plait, Ma lady, ne me fait plus _jamais_ une peur pareille.

Sans réfléchir, il dépose délicatement un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Sur le moniteur, la fréquence cardiaque de Marinette augmente d'un coup en flèche, ce que Chat Noir ne rate pas.

Marinette : Euh… je… je vais essayer…

Il se redresse, non sans avoir remarquer la douce odeur de vanille qui se dégage des cheveux de Marinette. Son regard trouve le sien et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le rouge qui couvre ses joues.

Chat Noir : Reste un autre problème à régler…

Marinette : Qui est?

Chat Noir : On n'est pas sur le même pied d'égalité ma Lady… Je connais ton identité mais toi tu ignores encore la mienne.

Marinette : Et cela restera comme ça, Chaton.

Chat Noir secoue la tête. Elle pouvait être bornée quand elle le voulait mais sur ce coup-là, il l'était encore plus.

Chat Noir : Non, ma Lady… c'est important pour moi que tu le saches.

Marinette : Mais je ne veux pas le savoir…

Chat Noir : Pourtant ton cœur dit autre chose.

Il se penche vers elle. Doucement, tout en gardant le contact visuel avec elle, il dépose un baiser léger comme un papillon sur sa main. Instantanément le moniteur cardiaque de Marinette monte en flèche, encore plus haut que la fois d'avant. Cette fois-ci, le moniteur cri de mécontentement. Le visage de Marinette affiche maintenant une couleur écarlate.

Marinette : Chat… je…

Chat Noir : Ne t'en fais pas ma Lady, pas aujourd'hui. Je crois que, autant toi que moi, nous avons eu notre quota d'émotions fortes pour un bout, à tout le moins.

Les oreilles de Chat noirs frémissent.

Chat Noir : De plus, tes parents reviennent. Maintenant, je veux que tu prennes soin de toi, que tu guérisses et que tu me reviennes en pleine forme Ma lady…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement alors que Chat Noir lâche à regret la main de Marinette et recule de deux pas.

Tom : Merci Chat Noir d'avoir veillé sur notre petit trésor.

Chat Noir : Ce fut un plaisir. Sur ce, je dois y aller… Prenez soin de vous Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.

Il se dirige vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvre avant de s'élancer dans la nuit noire, le cœur partagé entre le bonheur et la culpabilité.

* * *

 **Un énorme merci pour vos commentaires... Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.. ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6 -L'heure des explications

**Ce chapitre est un peu long mais je crois qu'il est essentiel. Je vous promet que les prochains seront très intéressant. Mais faut avant toutes choses que Marinette s'explique :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 – L'heure des explication a sonnée!

Des particules de poussière dansent un ballet hypnotisant dans les rayons de soleil matinaux qui baignent la chambre 427. Marinette les regarde, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'a que très peu dormi cette nuit. Sa discussion avec Chat Noir l'a perturbée plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. Est-ce possible que cet idiot de Chat se soit frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur? Elle doit avouer qu'il compte énormément à ses yeux. Il est son partenaire, son ami. Il est toujours là pour elle, la protégeant, anticipant ses gestes et ses décisions. Elle a même appris à apprécier ses jeux de mots stupides, qui bien souvent apaisent la tension dans des situations critiques. Mais est-elle amoureuse de lui? NON! Son cœur appartient à Adrien… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours crue…

Il y a quelques minutes sont père a quitté pour la pâtisserie, non sans lui avoir donner un baiser sur la tête et promis de revenir dans la journée. Sa mère dort encore sur le lit de camp au pied du lit. Elle soupire doucement. Sa vie s'est considérablement compliquée depuis hier. Elle se doute qu'Alya, Nino et Adrien vont venir lui demander des comptes aujourd'hui et elle ne se sent pas prête pour cet affrontement. Oh mon dieu! Adrien connaît maintenant son secret!

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement. Une infirmière entre un plateau à la main. Presque instantanément sa mère se réveille, s'étire et se redresse. L'infirmière dépose le plateau devant Marinette, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Infirmière : Je me doute que tu dois avoir faim.

Marinette : En fait, pas vraiment.

Infirmière : Tu ne le sens pas à cause du soluté, mais fait-moi confiance, tu as faim.

Sabine : Mange mon amour. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Les yeux verts de Chat Noir lui reviennent en tête… _Maintenant, je veux que tu prennes soin de toi, que tu guérisses et que tu me reviennes en pleine forme Ma lady…_ Elle se sent rougir légèrement en baissant la tête vers son assiette. Elle prend le croissant encore chaud de son assiette et elle mord dedans, cachant son trouble.

Infirmière : Pendant que tu déjeunes, je vais prendre tes constances et quand tu auras fini le Docteur Rochette viendra t'examiner, d'accord?

Marinette hoche la tête, la bouche pleine de croissant frais. Tout en dégustant son déjeuner, elle se rend compte que finalement, elle a bel et bien faim. Sa mère range les couvertures sur le lit et se rapproche d'elle. Elle caresse la joue de sa fille du dos de sa main, un doux sourire aux lèvres. L'infirmière quitte après quelques minutes.

Sabine : Nous avons tellement eu peur ma chérie.

Marinette : Je suis désolé, maman.

Sabine : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ma chérie.

Quelqu'un toque doucement à la porte. Le Docteur Rochette et l'infirmière entrent en souriant à Marinette.

Dr. Rochette : Bien le bonjour Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, je suis le Docteur Rochette, c'est moi qui vous a opérer hier. Comment allez-vous ce matin?

Marinette : Bien… enfin… ça tire un peu quand je respire mais ce n'est pas douloureux, juste inconfortable.

Dr. Rochette : Cela veut dire que les anti-douleurs fonctionnent bien. Parfait. Si vous avez fini votre déjeuner j'aimerai vérifier vos points et vous ausculter.

Marinette pousse doucement son plateau et sa mère le prend pour le déposer sur la table plus loin. Dr Rochette détache le derrière de la chemise d'hôpital et ouvre le pan qui cache son côté blessé. Marinette regarde son côté où un grand bandage recouvre une grande partie de son abdomen. Dr. Rochette décolle une partie du bandage légèrement ensanglanté. La plaie n'est pas belle à voir. Sa peau est écorchée et à vif sur plusieurs centimètres. De plus, une entaille horizontale d'environ 5 cm, refermée par une dizaine de petits points de sutures, traverse la blessure. Un respire de stupeur retentit dans la chambre. Les yeux de Marinette croisent ceux de sa mère qui semble sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

Sabine : Oh ma chérie….

Les larmes remplissent soudain ses yeux. Savoir qu'elle avait passée à un cheveu de perdre sa fille était une chose, mais de le voir en était une autre.

Dr. Rochette : La blessure guérit bien. Aucun épanchement de sang. La plaie est propre et belle. Janine va refaire ton pansement. Elle va montrer à ta mère comment le changer. Tu vas devoir le changer à chaque jour tant que tu as tes points. Nous allons te les enlever dans 15 jours. Maintenant, je veux que tu te reposes. Nous allons te garder encore aujourd'hui. Nous verrons si tout va bien tu pourras sans doute sortir d'ici mardi. Tu pourras reprendre les classes dans environ une semaine. Cependant aucune activité physique moindrement intense pendant minimum un mois. Tu dois éviter tout coup brusque ou accrochage pendant un temps. Je te ferai aussi une prescription d'anti-douleur à prendre absolument au 4 heures, pendant facilement une semaine voir peut-être 2. Ensuite ça sera au besoin Tu verras. Fais des essais. Si tu vois que tu peux tolérer 5 heures tu allonges. Le but est de faire en sorte que tu sois bien.

Marinette : Merci énormément Dr. Rochette!

Dr. Rochette : De rien. Repose-toi maintenant.

Elle quitte laissant l'infirmière refaire le bandage. Tandis que Janine explique et montre à Sabine comment changer le pansement, l'esprit de Marinette s'évade doucement. Le fait d'avoir mangé combiné à sa nuit blanche l'attire dans les bras de Morphée. Le temps que l'infirmière termine de changer son pansement, Marinette est profondément endormie.

Un coup à la porte la tire de son sommeil. Marinette est surprise de s'être endormie. L'horloge au mur lui indique qu'elle a dormi presque 5 heures. La porte s'ouvre sur Alya et Nino. Sa mère se lève et les prend, chacun leur tour, dans ses bras en une accolade amicale.

Sabine : Ma chérie je vais en profiter que tes amis soient là, pour aller me changer et donner des nouvelles à ton père. Je reviens tantôt, d'accord?

Marinette approuve d'un léger signe de tête. Sa mère l'embrasse avant de quitter la chambre tranquillement. Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la chambre. Puis les yeux d'Alya se remplissent de larmes alors qu'elle s'approche rapidement pour prendre la main de Marinette dans la sienne.

Alya : Oh Mari! Tu m'as foutue une de ses trouilles!

Marinette : Je suis désolé Alya…

Les larmes retenues d'Alya se mêlent à celles de Marinette alors que leur tête se touche en une accolade.

Nino : Nous aurions voulu te voir hier soir, mais nous avons dû quitter pour aller souper.

Marinette : Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends.

Alya s'assoit sur une chaise à côté du lit, tenant fermement la main de Marinette dans la sienne.

Alya : Maintenant, je crois que l'on doit parler.

Marinette ne sait pas par où commencer. Elle baisse les yeux vers ses mains.

Alya : Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle? Ma meilleure amie est Ladybug!

Marinette : Je ne… Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit. C'était pour te protéger. Maintenant vous êtes en danger… Si le papillon vient qu'à découvrir que vous savez, vous deviendrez des cibles… Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te faisais pas confian…

Alya : Mari… Mari..

Alya coupe le délire de Marinette en riant.

Alya : Je ne t'en veux pas! Je comprends. Je suis juste encore sous le choc.

Elle glisse la main vers les boucles d'oreille de Marinette, qui sont d'un rouge foncé presque noir, sans pois.

Alya : Alors voici le fameux Miraculous qui te donne tes pouvoirs?

Marinette : Pas tout à fait. Nino tu peux me donner mon sac s'il vous plait?

Nino prend le petit sac de la table et le tend à Marinette. Cette dernière l'ouvre et Tikki en sort virevoltant de bonheur. Instantanément Tikki plonge vers le visage de Marinette, en une accolade.

Nino : Euh Mari… c'est quoi ce truc?

Tikki : Oh Marinette! J'ai tellement eu peur!

Marinette : Je suis terriblement désolé Tikki… J'ai complétement oubliée de te nourrir.

Tikki : Non ça va. Tu avais mis un macaron dans ton sac hier matin, tu te souviens.

Marinette : Oh oui c'est vrai. Alya, Nino je vous présente Tikki, mon Kwami.

Alya : Ton quoi…?

Tikki : Kwami. C'est moi qui donne les pouvoirs de créations de Ladybug à Marinette.

Nino : Et tu es quoi au juste? Une souris?

Tikki rit se rappelant la réaction de Marinette un peu plus de 2 ans avant, lors de leur première rencontre. Maintenant qu'Alya et Nino sont au courant, Tikki et Marinette se devaient d'être des plus honnête possible avec eux.

Tikki; Je suis un être magique, l'esprit de la coccinelle.

Alya : Et si je ne me trompe pas, Chat Noir dois avoir un petit être, tout aussi mignon que toi, qui lui donne ses pouvoirs.

Tikki : Oh Plagg est tout sauf mignon. Il est plutôt impoli et lâche, mais il est courageux. En effet, il donne le pouvoir de destruction du Chat Noir.

Alya : Et il y en a d'autre des petits êtres magiques comme vous 2?

Tikki : Nous sommes 7 en tout. Mais les miraculous de la coccinelle et du chat sont les deux plus puissant.

Alya : Hey ma poulette, tu es l'une des plus puissante! Tu entends ça!

Marinette sourit et rougit un peu à ce commentaire. Elle ne se sent pas du tout puissante en ce moment.

Nino : En parlant de Chat Noir… Maintenant il connait ton identité… Est-ce un problème?

Marinette : Je ne crois pas…

Les images de leur conversation cette nuit lui reviennent en tête, alors que son visage prend une jolie teinte rouge.

Alya : Hmm… Marinette… Allez! Crache le morceau!

Marinette : Euh… quel morceau? Y a aucun morceau… je veux dire… il n'y a absolument rien à…

Le regard que lui lance Alya coupe court à ses explications. Baissant les yeux sur ses mains, elle prend un grand respire.

Marinette : Il est venu me voir hier soir.

Alya : Oh là! Je veux tous les détails!

Marinette : Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Il est venu s'excuser.

Nino : S'excuser?

Marinette : Oui, il se sent coupable. Il croit que s'il était arrivé avant il aurait pu nous sortir de là et éviter que je ne sois blessée.

Alya : Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Marinette : C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Puis il m'a dit de me reposer, de prendre soin de moi pour revenir en forme.

Alya : Il y a autre chose… Allez… Avoue! Tu es tellement rouge qu'on croirait une boule de noël.

Marinette : Hey bien… Il m'a embrassé… Je veux dire pas sur la bouche. Mais enfin, s'était un simple baiser amical... Mais bon…

Alya : Oh! Mari tu vas briser le cœur de ce pauvre Adrien.

Marinette : Quoi! Mais enfin Adrien… Adrien n'a pas ce genre de sentiment pour moi.

Nino se frotte le derrière de la tête.

Nino : Je n'en serai pas si sûr. Hier matin, tandis que l'on vous attendait sur la place du Musée, il m'a demandé si je pensais que c'était une bonne idée de t'inviter au cinéma.

Alya / Marinette : QUOI!

Le cri simultané des deux filles fait sursauter Nino. Marinette grimace alors qu'une fulgurante douleur parcours sa poitrine. Elle ne doit visiblement pas crier.

Alya : Marinette ça va?

Marinette a le souffle court et les yeux dans l'eau.

Marinette : Oui… ça va passer. Que lui as-tu répondu?

Nino : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre car vous arriviez. De plus, hier, il semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil quand le docteur a dit qu'elle avait dû te réanimer.

Alya : C'est vrai! Je l'ai remarqué moi aussi. Il était si blanc.

Marinette laisse aller un grand et relaxant soupir. Elle se doit de garder ses idées claires.

Marinette : Enfin, on verra dans le temps comme dans le temps. Alya… Nino… je me dois de vous le demander, même si j'ai confiance en vous… Est-ce que vous avez parlé de moi… je veux dire de Ladybug… enfin…

Alya : Non. On ne le dira à personne.

Nino : J'emporterai ton secret dans ma tombe, Mari.

Marinette : Merci! Je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Cela doit rester un secret.

Alors que le regard de Marinette se perd dans le paysage visible par la fenêtre, Nino et Alya discute encore un peu avec Tikki. Les pensées de Marinette voguent bien loin de sa chambre d'hôpital. Adrien… que faisait-il en ce moment? Et Chat?

Nino : Dis Mari…

Marinette détourne son attention de la fenêtre, pour regarder son ami.

Nino : Est-ce qu'il t'on dit quand tu pourras rentrée chez toi et retourner au collège?

Marinette : Dr. Rochette à parler de rentrée chez moi mardi et de pouvoir retourner au collège d'ici une semaine.

Nino: C'est super! Prends soin de toi. Je dois quitter j'ai un combat en ligne de prévu dans 30 minutes.

Alya : Moi aussi je vais quitter et te laisser te reposer. Tu as besoin de te remettre sur pied rapidement, Paris à besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle se penche et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de quitter. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'esprit de Marinette l'entraine au pays des rêves.

* * *

 **J'adore vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez!**


	7. Chapitre 7 -Convalescence

**Merci beaucoup pour les beaux commentaires… J'espère que la suite vous plaira… ne vous en faites pas Marinette et Adrien n'ont pas fini de vous surprendre!**

Chapitre 7 – Convalescence

Toute la journée de dimanche, Adrien avait peser le pour et contre d'aller rendre visite à Marinette à l'hôpital. Il ne savait plus trop comment agir. Elle devait s'attendre à ce qu'il lui pose des questions concernant Ladybug. C'est que toute personne normalement constituée aurait fait. Mais il connaissait tellement bien sa Lady, enfin une partie d'elle plus que l'autre, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait poser comme question sans se trahir. Finalement son père pris la décision à sa place en lui bouquant un shooting photo d'urgence tout l'après-midi. En ce couchant dimanche soir, il se promit s'aller la voir après l'école le lendemain.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve à descendre de la voiture pour faire face à Nino et Alya passablement fâchés sur les marches de l'école.

Nino : Mec, mais veux-tu bien me dire où tu étais hier?

Adrien, mal à l'aise, se passe la main derrière la tête.

Adrien : J'ai eu un shooting d'urgence. Tu sais que lorsque mon père ordonne, je n'ai pas le choix.

Alya : Pour un mec qui en pince pour elle… Tu n'es même pas allée la voir. Je sais que ce que l'on a vécu et appris est un choc… Mais ça reste la même Marinette. Et elle a besoin de notre soutient en ce moment. Elle en mène pas large. Elle le cache bien mais je la connais, elle ne va pas bien.

Adrien se sent encore plus mal. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui… Pas à elle. Selon Alya, elle avait… a besoin de support, il se devait d'être là pour elle.

Adrien : J'avais déjà prévu aller la voir ce soir après les cours.

Nino : Bien Mec! Faut en prendre soin de notre Marinette!

Il se dirige alors vers la salle de classe. Ils sont les derniers à entrer. Comme ils déposent leurs sacs, Chloé se tourne vers Adrien.

Chloé : Alors c'est vrai Adrichou? Marinette a finalement réussi à trébucher suffisamment fort sur ses propres souliers pour être hospitalisée?

Une vague de colère surprend Adrien. Il en a assez de ce surnom enfantin. Il en a assez de l'air de pimbêche de Chloé. Mais par-dessus tout, il en a assez qu'elle s'en prenne sans cesse à Marinette. D'ailleurs, il ne comprend pas d'où vient cette animosité envers la jeune fille. Marinette est tellement gentille, douce, attentionnée et généreuse. Elle ne mérite aucunement la méchanceté de Chloé. Se tournant pour faire face à sa blonde amie, il lui répond en appuyant sur chaque mot de façon à être sûr qu'elle comprend bien.

Adrien : Chloé, je te saurais gré de ne plus JAMAIS m'appeler Adrichou. Et surtout ne plus JAMAIS… Je dis bien JAMAIS parler de Marinette ainsi!

Chloé : Mais Adrichou! Maritruc n'est qu'une…

Adrien : Chloé! Ne me fais pas répéter! Je commence sérieusement à remettre en question notre amitié. Alors boucle-la.

Chloé sous le choc vire au rouge foncé tandis que sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme, quelques fois de suite. Alya lui trouve d'ailleurs un air de poisson rouge. Chloé se retourne vers le devant de la classe alors qu'Adrien entend le reste de la classe applaudir son intervention.

Nino : Wouah mec! Tu lui as vraiment fermer le clapet! Mari aurait été fière.

À la mention de Marinette, Adrien sent ses joues rougir légèrement. Madame Bustier arrive coupant court au chahut causé pas Adrien et Chloé. La matinée passe lentement. Lorsqu'Adrien reviens en cours après le diner, il découvre une Alya surexcitée. Cette dernière tient son cellulaire à deux mains et sautille de bonheur sur place.

Adrien : Dis Nino, ta copine va bien?

Nino: Ah ah ah mec! Je crois qu'elle est juste trop heureuse!

Alya : Marinette vient de me texter. Elle est sortie! Elle est de retour chez elle!

Adrien : Déjà? C'est rapide!

Alya : Elle m'a écrit que la docteure semblait très satisfaite de son état et qu'elle est suffisamment en forme pour rentrer chez elle. Je suis si heureuse.

Le cœur d'Adrien fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle allait de mieux en mieux. La nouvelle le rempli d'un grand bonheur et une vague inattendue de bien-être le caresse. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il retourne en classe et Alya s'empresse de partager la bonne nouvelle à leurs camarades de classes. Tous semblent sincèrement ravi de la nouvelle, seule Chloé lâche un grognement de mécontentement. Lorsque l'après-midi se termine, Madame Bustier s'approche d'Alya.

Madame Bustier : Alya, les parents de Marinette ont téléphoné pour nous aviser que Marinette est sorti de l'hôpital.

Alya : Oui, je sais! Je suis super contente.

Madame Bustier : Est-ce possible pour toi de lui apporter ses devoirs le temps de sa convalescence? Il serait préférable qu'elle ne prenne pas trop de retard.

Alya : Avec plaisir!

Madame Bustier lui tend une pile de papier puis quitte avec un sourire. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine Adrien arrête Alya par le bras.

Adrien : Euh Alya… est-ce que ça te dérange si je vais lui porter ses devoirs ce soir? J'ai à lui parlé.

Alya se mordille la lèvre. D'un côté, elle souhaite plus que tout revoir sa meilleure amie dans un environnement qui n'est pas aseptisé, mais d'un autre côté, cela fait plus de 2 ans qu'elle attend que sa meilleure amie et Adrien se décide à franchir le pas.

Alya : Non, tiens vas-y! Mais dis-lui que je passerai après souper, d'accord?

Adrien : Bien sûr! Merci Alya!

Alya : De rien…

Puis avec un clin d'œil, elle lui lance :

Alya : De rien… tu n'auras qu'à me nommer marraine de votre premier rejeton!

Adrien sent l'air se bloquer dans ses poumons, alors qu'Alya et Nino partent à rire. Visiblement, elle se moque de lui. Marinette n'a pas se genre de sentiment pour lui. Prenant la pile de document, il se dirige vers la petite pâtisserie de l'autre côté de la rue. Alors qu'il passe la porte, une petite cloche annonce son arrivée. Sabine au comptoir se retourne et en l'apercevant elle lui sourit.

Sabine : Salut Adrien!

Adrien : Bonjour Madame Cheng! Je viens porter ses devoirs à Marinette.

Sabine : Oh! comme c'est gentil! Tu n'as qu'à monter. Tu connais le chemin? : Elle est sur son petit balcon. Tu montes dans sa chambre et tu passes par la trappe. D'accord?

Adrien approuve d'un signe de tête.

Sabine : Bien! Dis-lui que Tom ira la chercher dans 20 minutes pour souper, merci beaucoup mon grand.

Adrien monte lentement à l'étage, puis dans la chambre de Marinette. Il est surpris par le nombre de photo de lui qui sont placardé sur ses murs. Est-ce que Nino avait raison? Ce peut-il que Marinette ait un faible pour lui? Adrien? Secouant les épaules, il cogne à la fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir. Il découvre Marinette assise dans une chaise longue, un livre sur les genoux, endormie. Il se glisse lentement sur le balcon. Le visage de Marinette est baigné de la lumière décroissante du jour. Il sent sa gorge se serrer alors que ses yeux parcourent son visage. Dire que sa Lady avait été tout ce temps à ses côtés… Il s'avance lentement et dépose doucement sa main sur son avant-bras. Instantanément les yeux de Marinette papillonnent. Lorsque ses yeux trouvent les siens, les joues de la jeune fille se colore d'une jolie teinte rose.

Marinette : Ad… Adrien? Mais que fais-tu ici?

Adrien : Je suis venu te porter tes devoirs et prendre de tes nouvelles. Oh! Et ta mère te fais dire que ton père viendra te chercher dans 20 minutes.

Il lui fit un timide sourire. Elle rougit encore plus. Il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable.

Marinette : Umm… Mer… Merci.

Adrien : Ça fait plaisir! Alors comment tu… comment vas-tu?

Marinette prend une lente respiration pour se calmer.

 _Elle est Ladybug! Elle est capable de lui parler! Elle est Ladybug! Elle est capable de lui parler!_

Elle se répète se mantra quelquefois avant de répondre.

Marinette : Ça va. Il ne faut juste pas que j'oublie mes anti-douleurs, sinon… disons juste que je préfère pas les oublier.

Adrien : Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'arrive. Je me sens responsable…

Marinette : Ah mais… euh… quoi?

Adrien : Je sais pas… si je n'avais pas lâcher ta main peut-être que…

Marinette : Au contraire Adrien. Je serais sans doute morte écrasée dans ce trou si tu ne m'avais pas tiré de là.

Elle lui fit un sourire, essayant de le rassuré. Gêné, il glisse sa main derrière sa tête. Marinette n'en reviens pas avec quelle aisance elle arrive maintenant à lui parler. Est-ce le fait qu'il n'y a plus de secret entre eux? Est-ce la force de caractère de la coccinelle qui ressort? Elle n'en sait rien mais elle est fière d'elle… Adrien la regarde intensément.

Adrien : Sinon… bien… Alors tu es Ladybug?

Marinette lui fait un sourire en coin. Voilà la confrontation qu'elle redoute…

Marinette : Hmmm oui.

Adrien : C'est cool! Je veux dire… je trouves que ce que tu fais est cool! Sauver Paris! Wow!

Marinette : N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas seule! J'ai un partenaire super en Chat Noir!

Il sourit à Marinette. Elle le trouvait super!

Adrien : C'est vrai qu'il a du chien… ou devrais-je dire du chat?

Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de rire entrainant Adrien dans son rire. Elle arrête de rire subitement, se tenant les côtes, les yeux fermés, visiblement souffrante. Il sent la panique montée en lui. Cependant avant même qu'il n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle expire lentement, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Adrien : Hey! Ça va?

Marinette : Oui! Oui! Mes côtes n'aiment pas trop quand je bouge trop vite! Merci ça m'a fait du bien de rire.

Faire du bien de rire? Le cœur d'Adrien se ramasse dans ses chaussettes. Alya avait raison. Marinette ne va pas bien. Ce qui caractérise Marinette aux yeux de tous est sa joie de vivre contagieuse. Son rire résonne plus souvent qu'autre chose quand elle est dans la même pièce que lui.

Adrien : Tu es sûr que ça va?

Marinette le dévisage un instant. Il peut presque voir les questionnements s'écrire dans ses yeux. Puis elle soupire doucement.

Marinette : Oui… c'est juste que ce n'est pas évident pour moi cette situation. Je me sens impuissante, incapable… J'ai l'impression d'être tout sauf Ladybug… De plus… Bien…J'ai toujours férocement protégé mon secret. Et depuis samedi 4 personnes sont au courant. C'est… C'est déstabilisant et insécurisant. J'ai confiance en vous, mais j'ai… j'ai peur.

Adrien : Je ne dirai jamais rien, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Marinette : Oui. Je te fais confiance Adrien.

Les yeux de Marinette trouvent les siens. Pendant un long moment, il se perd dans son regard. Ses pensées s'embrouillent. Il ne peut pas la laisser dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. Sa main portant sa bague se serre. Puis elle lui sourit. Ses yeux s'attardent sur ses lèvres rosées.

Adrien : Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi samedi?

Quoi! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses pensées étaient tellement focussées sur les lèvres de Marinette que tous s'est mélangé dans sa tête. Maintenant le visage de la jolie brunette est d'un rouge presque mauve. Une de ses mains à rejoins sa joue tentant de cacher son trouble.

Adrien : Je veux dire… Rien de majeur… Un cinéma ou un souper au restaurant. Rien de fatigant. Mais je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas…

Marinette : Non… Non… euh je veux dire Oui bien sûr que j'aimerai.

Adrien sent une joie incroyable déferlé dans ses veines, alors que la trappe du balcon s'ouvre. Tom leur sourit.

Tom : Il est l'heure de souper, ma chérie.

Marinette : Oui je viens.

Doucement, elle se tourne et se penche lentement pour se lever. Instantanément les mains d'Adrien se posent sur elle pour l'aider. Elle rougit mais prend appui tout de même sur son épaule. Lentement, ils se dirige vers la trappe où Tom les attends. Puis Adrien aide Marinette à s'assoir sur le rebord de la trappe pour que son père puisse la prendre. Une fois la belle dans les bras de son père, Adrien retourne chercher la pile de devoirs et le livre de Marinette avant de se glisser à son tour par la trappe. Tom le regarde attentivement.

Tom : Adrien, tu veux rester à souper ce soir?

Adrien : Ce serait un plaisir, mais j'ai cours de chinois. Merci de l'invitation.

Tom : Merci d'être venu.

Adrien : Ce fût un plaisir. Prends soin de toi Marinette et bonne soirée!

Marinette : Merci encore Adrien! Bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Il se dirige vers la porte, et comme il s'apprête à quitter, il se retourne un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Adrien : Oh j'oubliais presque… Alya passera te voir après souper.

Puis avec un autre sourire, il quitte.

 **Continuer de commenter! La suite sous peu...**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Gagner ton coeur

**Un petit chapitre en attendant le reste de l'histoire qui sera des plus mouvementée...**

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Gagner ton coeur

Adrien est légèrement surpris de l'accueil de ses amis le lendemain matin. Sur les marches de l'école, Alya et Nino, le regarde étrangement. Avait-il oublié de s'habiller ce matin? Non, il est confus.

Alya : Salut Adrien! Tu t'es enfin décidé!

Il regarde ses amis, perplexe. Décidé de faire quoi?

Nino : Tu as finalement invité Marinette à sortir.

Adrien démontre son malaise en se passant la main dans les cheveux derrière la tête.

Adrien : Enfin, ce n'est qu'une sortie. Rien d'officiel.

Alya : Je t'averti ne lui brise pas le cœur, sinon je m'organiserai pour trouver Chat Noir et je suis sûr que j'aurai aucun problème à le convaincre d'essayer son Cataclysme sur toi.

Il n'en doutait même pas une seconde, et si c'était physiquement possible, il ne doutait même pas qu'il le ferait. Briser le cœur de sa Lady, il s'en voudrait éternellement.

Adrien : Ne t'en fais pas Alya. Ce n'est pas mon intention, loin de là.

Avec un sourire, Nino passe un bras autour des épaules d'Adrien, l'entrainant vers la classe.

Nino : Enfin, on va pouvoir se faire des sorties de couple double.

Adrien : Hey! Il n'y a rien d'officiel encore. S'il vous plait, ne l'ébruiter pas!

Nino et Alya le rassure. Il espère qu'elle soit d'accord pour franchir la prochaine étape, mais avant de penser à former un couple officiel avec Marinette, il se devait d'être honnête avec. Donc il devait lui dire pour Chat Noir. Il ne sait pas encore comment il va s'y prendre mais il doit le faire. C'est important pour lui qu'elle comprenne qu'il a toujours été amoureux d'elle et ce sur les deux fronts.

La soirée d'hier l'a considérablement ébranlé. Il a eu du mal à s'endormir, ne cessant de se remémorer sa discussion avec Marinette. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui proposer de sortir ensemble. Il avait prévu de se dévoiler en tant que Chat Noir et ensuite… Mais tout s'était embrouillée et les mots étaient sorti d'eux-mêmes. Pas qu'il en soit mécontent. Mais cela le plaçait dans une situation qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il devait se dévoiler rapidement. La question reste : Comment?

Toute la journée, ses pensées volent vers Marinette, les quelques rares fois où il ne pense pas à elle, il pense à comment lui annoncer la vérité. À la fin de la journée, il est tout simplement incapable de dire de quoi Madame Bustier a parlé dans la journée.

En escrime, c'est encore pire. Son manque flagrant de concentration lui vaut des reproches de Monsieur D'Argencourt. Lorsqu'il finit par mettre les pieds au manoir, Nathalie l'attend au bas du grand escalier.

Nathalie : Adrien, votre père souhaite vous voir.

Un frisson le traverse alors qu'il entre dans le bureau de son père, la tête basse, précédé de Nathalie.

Nathalie : Monsieur Agreste, Adrien est là.

Gabriel : Adrien! Monsieur D'Argencourt m'a téléphoné pour me signaler votre manque de concentration en escrime aujourd'hui.

Adrien : Je suis désolé père.

Gabriel : Je ne tolère pas que tu ne t'investisses pas complétement dans tes activités. Dois-je te rappeler notre entente en ce qui a trait au fait d'aller au Collège.

Adrien sursaute, se raidit et affronte le regard sévère de son père.

Adrien : Je suis désolé père, ça n'arrivera plus.

Gabriel le toise de haut, les lèvres pincées.

Gabriel : Bien que cela n'arrive plus. Vous pouvez disposer.

Adrien se dirige d'un pas rapide à sa chambre. Son père est si… si froid. Toute cette maison est si froide… Il a besoin de chaleur humaine. Pendant un instant, il songe à aller retrouver sa Lady, mais le problème de sa double identité l'en empêche. Avec un soupire, il se dit qu'il ira la voir le lendemain… Adrien ira la voir.

Le lendemain, après les cours, Adrien accompagnée de Nino et Alya, se dirige vers la petite pâtisserie. Sabine et Tom les accueillent tout sourire. Sabine leur tend un plateau de viennoiserie en leur indiquant que Marinette est dans sa chambre. Ils découvrent Marinette concentré, un crayon à la main le regard fixe sur son carnet à création.

Alya : Salut Mari!

Levant son visage vers ses amis, elle leur sourit.

Marinette : Bonjour! Vous allez bien?

Nino : Ça roule? Et toi…

Marinette : Mieux qu'hier moins que demain.

Son regard croise celui d'Adrien et elle rougit doucement.

Nino : Super!

Adrien : Sur quoi tu travailles?

Marinette : Une robe pour l'anniversaire de ma mère.

Adrien : Je peux voir?

Marinette lui tend délicatement le carnet.

Adrien : Wow! C'est … superbe Marinette!

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Adrien voit le talent créateur de Marinette, et comme chaque fois, il est ébahi. Alya et Nino jette un regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Adrien.

Alya : Sérieusement Marinette tu te surpasse sur cette robe.

Nino : Je ne m'y connais pas mais c'est vrai que c'est beau.

Marinette : Merci, c'est gentil!

Adrien lui redonne son carnet échangeant un regard avec Marinette. Cette dernière dépose le crayon et le carnet sur son bureau. Nino et Alya s'assoit sur le divan Cléopâtre non loin de Marinette tandis qu'Adrien s'assoit sur une chaise de l'autre côté de Marinette.

Marinette : Alors racontez-moi ce que j'ai manqué en classe.

Alors que la conversation dérive sur les événements de la journée, Adrien ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer le profil de Marinette. Il a toujours trouvé Marinette jolie, mais ç présent qu'il la regardait vraiment, il se rend compte qu'elle est sublime. Son petit nez légèrement retroussé, ses petites taches de rousseur qui couvre le haut de ses joues et ses lèvres d'un rose brillant, si invitant. Des lèvres qui ne demandent qu'à être embrasser… Embrasser… Soudain l'air reste pris dans ses poumons alors qu'il s'étouffe avec sa propre salive. Elle l'avait déjà embrassée. Dans les premiers mois qu'il avait reçu leurs pouvoirs. Ladybug l'avait embrassé pour le libérer de l'emprise du Dislocoeur.

Nino : Hey mec, ça va?

Adrien tousse encore un peu.

Adrien : Euh oui… je pensais à quelque chose et j'ai ... enfin…

Alya : C'est plus le genre de Marinette de s'étouffer sur sa propre salive.

Marinette fait la moue, avant de rire doucement.

Adrien : Il faut croire qu'elle n'a pas le monopole.

Alya et Nino joignent leur rire à celui de Marinette, alors qu'Adrien passablement gêné, rougit. Puis la discussion reprend sur le dernier défi lancé par Max à Alix. Alors que Nino est Alya raconte de façon très imagée le dit défi, Adrien se sent téméraire. Il glisse doucement sa main sous le bras de Marinette, glissant le bout de ses doigts sous son bras jusqu'à son poignet, puis finalement jusqu'à sa main. La jeune fille est tellement rouge qu'elle pourrait briller dans le noir. Puis avec un sourire, elle entrelace ses doigts avec les siens. Alya se retiens de ne pas sauter de joie, alors que Nino ne remarque rien. Puis Sabine viens leur annoncer que l'heure du souper à sonner. Alya et Nino se lève pour quitter, déclinant poliment l'invitation à rester manger. Après une accolade toute en douceur à Marinette, ils quittent.

Sabine : Et toi Adrien, est-ce que tu veux rester à souper?

Adrien : J'aurai adoré mais malheureusement mon père me fait reprendre mon cours d'escrime d'hier, après souper.

Sabine : Pas de problème, ce n'est que partie remise.

Avec un petit signe de tête et un sourire, elle laisse Adrien et Marinette seuls. Adrien serre légèrement la main de Marinette dans la sienne.

Adrien : J'ai hâte à samedi.

Il se rapproche d'elle et lève la main lentement vers elle. Tout doucement, il trace du bout des doigts la courbe de sa mâchoire. Son pouls s'accélère alors qu'il envisage sérieusement de s'emparer de ses lèvres rosées qui le narguent. Pour ajouter à son supplice, Marinette décide de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Adrien : Donne-moi une chance Mari!

Marinette retient son souffle alors qu'Adrien plonge. Elle est presque déçue de sentir les lèvres d'Adrien contre sa joue. Alors qu'il recule lentement, il ne peut qu'admirer le contraste entre le bleu de ses yeux et le rouge intense de ses joues.

Adrien : Je dois garder des munitions pour samedi.

Marinette : Mun ...Munitions… Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas un combat!

Adrien : Oh que si! Un combat pour gagner ton cœur, Princesse!

* * *

 **Merci pour vos commentaires. J'adore vous lire!**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Rendez-vous galant

**Voici un chapitre attendu de plusieurs... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Rendez-vous galant

Le reste de la semaine est un véritable supplice tant pour Adrien que pour Marinette.

Adrien n'ose pas retourner voir Marinette, que ce soit en tant qu'Adrien ou en tant que Chat Noir. Sa dernière rencontre avec la demoiselle lui à demander tout son sang froid pour ne pas l'embrasser. Juste à repenser à ses lèvres brillantes suffit pour le mettre au supplice. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de l'embrasser sans se soucier du reste. Mais Adrien était décidé à l'embrasser que lorsqu'elle serait prête. Et elle ne peut pas l'être tant qu'il n'aura pas mis les choses au clair entre eux. Pour couronner le tout, Chloé l'avait harcelé toute la semaine.

Marinette pour sa part, se questionne à savoir pour quelle obscure raison Adrien ne l'avait pas embrassé. Il n'avait plus 15 ans, mais bientôt 18 et devait avoir déjà embrasser bon nombre de jolies filles. Elle en était venue à se demander si finalement elle l'intéressait vraiment. Les deux seuls points d'ancrage positif qu'elle avait dans sa vie, était leur sortie prévue dans la soirée et le fait que sa blessure guérissait bien. Hier soir, Adrien l'avait texter pour lui dire qu'il passerait la chercher vers 16h aujourd'hui. Dire que Marinette est excitée est un euphémisme. Elle s'est changer au moins 5 fois de robe. Finalement elle a choisi, avec l'aide d'Alya via Skype, une jolie petite robe rouge au dos nu. De plus, elle a décidé de laisser ces cheveux complétement libres, chose qu'elle ne fait jamais.

À 16h, Marinette descend dans la pâtisserie pour tomber face-à-face avec Adrien qui entre. Ce dernier pour un jean noir avec une chemise élégante grise. En apercevant Marinette, le cœur d'Adrien fait un bond dans sa cage thoracique jusqu'à sa gorge qui se serre. Il lui tend la main. Délicatement elle pose les doigts dans sa paume. Il se tourne vers les parents de Marinette qui lui sourit.

Tom : Prends soin de mon trésor Adrien.

Adrien : Avec plaisir.

Sabine : Nous vous faisons confiance pour ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Marinette : Merci maman.

Sur cette note, Adrien guide sa Lady jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois bien assit, le gorille les conduit jusqu'à un petit restaurant non loin de la tour Eiffel. Le restaurant est simple mais beau. De la musique jouer par un pianiste sur place contribue à l'ambiance romantique de la place. Leur table est légèrement à l'écart des autres, avec vu sur la tour. La gêne les empêche autant l'un que l'autre de briser le silence entre eux. Alors que le serveur vient prendre leur commande, des pâtes aux fruits de mer pour Adrien et un plat de pâtes Alfredo pour Marinette, l'atmosphère se détend.

Adrien : Tu es déjà venu ici?

Marinette : Non, jamais. Merci de m'avoir invitée à sortir Adrien. Ça me fait un bien fou de ne pas être enfermer entre 4 murs.

Adrien : Heureux que ça te plaise.

Marinette : Je peux te poser une question?

Adrien : Bien sûr.

Marinette : Hmmm… Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'as-tu invitée?

Adrien la fixe du regard. Il ne semble pas comprendre la question.

Adrien : Car je veux passer du temps avec toi… seul. Apprendre à mieux te connaître.

Marinette mordille sa lèvre, et Adrien se doit de prendre un grand respire pour ne pas l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser immédiatement et directement par-dessus la table.

Marinette : Je veux dire… pourquoi maintenant? Pas que je ne sois pas contente, ça fait plus de deux ans que j'attends ce moment.

Adrien est à court de mot.

Adrien : Je … J'ai toujours cru que tu ne m'aimais pas. Enfin, notre première rencontre avait été un tel fiasco que je croyais sincèrement que tu ne m'aimais pas mais que tu me tolérais. Surtout que tu semblais toujours vouloir te sauver ou te cacher quand on se parlait, alors…

Marinette : Oh… j'était simplement très gêné en ta présence.

Adrien : Pourtant je suis loin d'être intimidant… enfin je pense.

Marinette : Je le sais maintenant. Mais pour moi tu l'étais, et tu l'es encore.

Adrien : Pourquoi? Parce que je suis connu, mannequin?

Il n'a jamais vu Marinette comme une fan de mannequin mais finalement peut-être qu'elle aussi ne focus que sur le physique.

Marinette : Tu te souviens notre première rencontre. Peu de temps après, on s'est croisé à la sortie de l'école. Il pleuvait des cordes, je n'avais pas de parapluie. Tu m'as tendu le tien en me disant la vérité concernant le chewing gum et tu m'as avoué de pas avoir d'ami et que tout cela était nouveau pour toi…

Adrien approuve se souvenant avec une vivacité incroyable ce moment.

Marinette : J'ai découvert à cet instant que je t'aimais. Pas parce que tu es un mannequin ou le fils du célèbre Gabriel Agreste. Mais bien parce que tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, à moi une inconnue, dans l'espoir qu'on soit ami. Tu m'as montré quel genre de garçon tu es. Un garçon gentil, attentionné, généreux et vrai. C'est ce qui m'a fait tomber pour toi.

Adrien sent ses joues rougir de plaisir. Elle le pensait vraiment. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se devait d'être honnête avec elle. Son cœur ne tiendra pas plus longtemps. Le serveur arrive avec leurs assiettes coupant court à l'inspiration du jeune homme. Le souper se déroule à merveille et lorsque l'addition est payée, Adrien entraine sa Lady vers la tour Eiffel.

Adrien : Que serait un rendez-vous galant sans une balade au sommet de la tour de l'amour?

Alors qu'il emprunte l'ascenseur vers le sommet, il glisse la main de Marinette dans la sienne et dépose un baiser sur sa main. Une fois en haut, il prenne place sur un banc. Il n'y a que quelques touristes avec eux.

Marinette : Merci pour la soirée Adrien. C'est vraiment… merveilleux.

Adrien soupire. Il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire mais les mots ne sortent pas. Marinette le regarde attentivement.

Marinette : Est-ce que tout va bien?

Adrien : Oui, j'ai adoré ma soirée moi aussi.

Marinette : Tu es sûr on dirait que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

Il se tourne vers elle, laissant sa main caresser la joue et la mâchoire de la jeune fille.

Adrien : Marinette, je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. J'aimerai vraiment que toi et moi, on sorte ensemble. Je veux dire, devenir un vrai couple.

À ces mots, Marinette sens son cœur bondir hors de sa cage thoracique, menaçant simple d'arrêter de battre.

Adrien : Je t'ai toujours aimé! Depuis le premier jour j'ai su que tu étais une fille exceptionnelle. Tu es merveilleuse. J'aimerai te rendre aussi heureuse que tu me rends heureux.

La jeune fille cesse de respirer un instant. Le regard d'Adrien se perd dans le bleu de ceux de Marinette. Il remarque que l'ascenseur est redescendu avec les touristes. Ils sont seuls… enfin jusqu'au retour de l'ascenseur.

Adrien : Mais… mais…

Marinette : Mais?

Adrien : Mais … je n'y arriverai pas!

Marinette : tu n'arriveras pas … à me rendre heureuse?

Adrien secoue sa tête laissant sortir un petit rire sarcastique.

Marinette : Je ne comprends pas Adrien. Que se passe-t-il?

Adrien : Je veux que tu m'aimes pour qui je suis vraiment et tu ne peux pas si tu ne me connais pas entièrement.

Marinette : Adrien…

Adrien : Je t'avais promis de te le dire… J'ai essayé d'attendre… Mais…

Il se décolle juste un peu de Marinette.

Adrien : Plagg! Transforme-moi!

* * *

 **Merci de vos commentaires... La suite sous peu :)**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Cahot des coeurs

**Et voilà la suite tant attendu!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Cahot des coeurs

Marinette n'entend plus rien. Tout le bruit ambiant est complétement couvert par le bruit effroyable du sang qui bat dans ses veines. Elle a l'impression que sa gorge s'est rétrécie à un point tel que même l'air ne passe plus. Son cœur bat tellement fort, qu'elle est certaine que les touristes sur les champs Élysée l'entendent. Elle ne sent plus ses doigts ni ses pieds. Toutes les pensées logiques ont quittées sa tête pour aller voler loin, très loin d'elle. Ses yeux sont incapables de se détourner de la silhouette de Chat Noir.

Chat Noir regarde avec attention Marinette. Cette dernière semble sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Il sent la panique qui habite la jeune femme grandir de seconde en seconde. Il s'attendait à tous sauf à cette panique paralysante que Marinette semble avoir. Ses oreilles frémissent alors qu'il entend le bruit de l'ascenseur qui remonte.

Adrien : Dé transformation!

Un second éclair vert illumine Marinette. Adrien dépose lentement ses mains sur ses épaules rigides.

Adrien : Marinette, est-ce que… ça va?

Lentement, sans bouger d'un iota, Marinette tente d'avaler. Puis elle prend un grand respire tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est debout, mais ne se rappelle pas du tout s'être levée. Elle regarde Adrien quand ses genoux décident de céder sous la pression. Adrien tend les bras et l'attrape avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Tout doucement il s'agenouille, la tenant contre lui. Elle est inerte dans ses bras. Il n'ose pas bouger. Puis soudain, les épaules de Marinette sont prises de soubresaut. Adrien sent la pression sortir du corps de Marinette lentement. Doucement, il décolle Marinette de son torse pour lui faire face. Son monde s'écroule alors qu'il voit le visage blême de sa Lady, où une simple larme coule sur sa joue. Instinctivement, il la serre dans ses bras.

Adrien : Non, Princesse! S'il vous plait, ne pleure pas!

Adrien est désemparé. Elle n'est pas contente qu'il soit Chat Noir. Il avait mal interprété les signes à l'hôpital… Après tout elle a toujours repoussé Chat Noir. Il aurait dû comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas cette facette de sa personnalité.

Adrien : Je … je suis désolé Marinette. Je … je…

Adrien sent les larmes montées dans ses yeux. Son cœur est brisé avant même d'avoir connu le vrai bonheur. Marinette bouge contre lui. _Ça y est, s'en est fini, elle me repousse!_

Les mains de Marinette se dépose contre sa poitrine. Lentement elle décolle son visage du torse d'Adrien. Elle lève la tête vers lui. Brisé, il détourne le regard de peur qu'elle voit dans ses yeux la douleur qu'il ressent. Alors qu'il évite son regard, les mains de Marinette encercle son torse d'un coup sec alors qu'elle le serre dans ses bras. Puis elle se met à pleurer pour de bon. De gros sanglots la secoue.

Marinette : Chaton…

Son surnom prononcé dans un sanglot à peine audible ébranle Adrien plus que tout. Ses bras se referme un peu plus contre elle. Après un moment, il tente d'éloigner Marinette de lui pour pouvoir lui parler tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais cette dernière s'agrippe à lui comme à une bouée dans la tempête. Délicatement, il dépose un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Lentement les pleurs de Marinette s'estompent et sa respiration se fait plus lente. Doucement, elle se décolle de lui, s'essuyant les yeux.

Adrien : Je suis désolé Marinette. Est-ce que ça va?

Marinette : Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout… ça.

Adrien sent son cœur se briser encore plus.

Marinette : A-Adrien, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer? Je suis épuisée…

Adrien remarque que sa Lady a les yeux complétement rouges et les joues blanches. Il aurait dû attendre pour se révéler. Elle est encore en convalescence, et toute ces émotions l'ont vidée du peu d'énergie qu'elle avait. Il avait encore une fois penser qu'à lui. Il est vraiment le pire des navets. Il sent veut tellement qu'il se dégoute lui-même. Lentement, il l'aide à se relever. Une fois debout, il refuse d'enlever ses mains d'autour de sa taille. Marinette pour sa part ne fait nullement confiance à ses jambes pour la supporter en ce moment, c'est pourquoi elle s'accroche fermement à Adrien. Pour les touristes autour, il semble être le parfait petit couple se promenant bras dessus, bras dessous. Mais les apparences sont tellement trompeuses parfois. Une fois au pied de la tour, il retrouve la voiture. Ils s'assoient chacun de leur bord. Adrien perd son regard dans le paysage qui défile. Après quelques minutes en plein silence, il se retourne vers Marinette, pour la découvrir profondément endormie. Ses longs cils noirs contrastent fortement avec le blanc de ses joues. Il arrive quelques instants plus tard à la pâtisserie. Adrien débarque et contourne le véhicule. Ouvrant la porte, il glisse ses mains sous les genoux et dans le dos de Marinette et la soulève doucement. Dans son sommeil, Marinette gémit un peu, alors que ses yeux papillonnent doucement. Adrien pousse la porte de la pâtisserie et le son de la petite clochette au-dessus de la porte réveille complétement Marinette. Délicatement, il la dépose sur ses pieds. Ses bras toujours autour d'elle, il la colle à lui une dernière fois… _sans doute la dernière fois_ …

Adrien : Repose-toi… Ma lady.

Marinette sursaute… _Ma lady_... Adrien se décolle de la jeune femme, sentant son cœur brisé se rendre dans ses souliers. Puis il se retourne vers la voiture. Alors qu'il ouvre la portière, un bruit de clochette résonne derrière lui.

Marinette : A-Adrien… Merci pour la soirée.

Le temps qu'il se retourne pour la voir, il n'y a déjà plus personne en vue. Avec un soupir, il embarque dans la voiture.

Marinette se réveille avec un soleil en plein visage. Avec un grognement elle tend la main vers son cellulaire. Surprise, elle remarque qu'il est déjà 15h18. Glissant son doigt sur son cellulaire, elle voit qu'Alya lui a texter 16 fois et à tenter de la joindre 19 fois. Elle soupire. Pour l'instant, la curiosité d'Alya devra attendre. Adrien, lui, n'avait pas tenter de la joindre. En gentleman qu'il est, il lui laisse tout l'espace dont elle a besoin. Elle lui en sait gré.

Marinette : Tikki… Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Tikki : Pourtant Marinette tu devrais être heureuse, toi que le cœur balançait entre les deux…

Marinette : Je ne sais plus…

Tikki : Chat Noir a toujours été Adrien. Tu dois lui faire confiance comme tu lui faisait confiance avant. C'est le même…

Marinette : J'ai… J'ai peur.

Tikki se rapproche et fait un câlin à Marinette.

Marinette repli ses jambes contre elle, encercle ses genoux de se bras et dépose sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle se perd dans ses réflexions. Soudain la trappe de sa chambre s'ouvre. Sa mère entre, un plateau à la main.

Sabine : Ma chérie, je me demandais si tu étais réveillée.

Marinette : Oui maman, depuis un bout.

Elle baisse les yeux vers son cellulaire. Il est déjà 18h31, elle a réfléchi 3 heure et pourtant elle a l'impression que cela ne fait que quelques minutes. Elle est toujours aussi perdue.

Sabine dépose le plateau sur les genoux maintenant déplier de Marinette. Un bol de soupe et un petit pain accompagnent un verre de lait.

Sabine dépose un baiser sur la tête de sa fille.

Sabine : Est-ce que ça va ma chérie?

Marinette : Oui… Je suis juste épuisée.

Sabine : Mange un peu et repose-toi. Demain tu retournes en classe.

Marinette : Oui, merci Maman!

Marinette plonge se cuillère dans la soupe et la tourne créant un mouvement dans lequel elle se perd. L'appétit n'étant pas là, elle dépose le plateau au sol et appuie son dos contre le dossier de son divan Cléopâtre.

 _Elle est de retour au Louvre. Une fois de plus les murs effondrés l'empêche de sortir. Elle est seule, désespérément seule. CATACLYSME! Le mur de côté se retrouve au sol dévoilant Chat Noir venu la sauvée. Rapidement le plafond de la salle s'écroule sur eux. Miraculeusement, elle réussit à se relever et cours à la recherche de son partenaire. Elle le découvre à demi recouvert de bloc de béton. Il est inerte, inconscient, son corps ensanglanté est complétement désarticulé. Un désespoir sans fin l'engouffre._

 _Elle est devant le collège. Elle aperçoit Adrien qui lui tourne le dos, marchant vers les salles de classe. Elle essaie de le rattraper mais la distance qui les sépare ne cesse de grandir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le perde de vue._

Marinette : ADRIENNN!

Elle se réveille en sursaut, une terrible sensation de vide en elle. Elle s'est endormie dans son divan sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'empare de son cellulaire d'une main tremblante et réalise qu'il est presque 2 heures du matin. Ses doigts tremblent alors qu'elle lui écrit :

Marinette : « Est-ce que tu dors? »

Presqu'immédiatement, il lui répond :

Adrien : « Non »

Adrien : « Tout va bien? »

Marinette : « Est-ce que l'on peut se voir? »

Adrien : « J'arrive »

Marinette prend son gros couvre-lit et sort sur son petit balcon. Elle prend place sur la chaise attendant l'arrivé d'Adrien. Un léger BANG lui fait lever les yeux. Devant elle, Chat Noir range son bâton. La nervosité fait en sorte que Chat Noir prend quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Il ignore la raison de leur rencontre et encore moins ce qu'il doit dire ou faire. L'instant suivant, Adrien sent son pouvoir le quitter alors que l'aura de dé transformation le parcourt. Surpris, il regarde Plagg voler vers la trappe de la chambre.

Plagg : Je vous laisse parler. Je vais voir Tikki.

Adrien : Tikki?

Marinette : Mon kwami. Je te la présenterai tantôt.

 _Tantôt…_ elle semble encline à continuer de le parler, à tout le moins. Adrien s'accroche à ce mince espoir.

Adrien : Marin…

Marinette : Adrien…

Ils ont parlé en même temps.

Adrien : Vas-y en premier.

Marinette regarde ses pieds, indécise sur comment aborder le sujet.

Marinette : Je… mmh… C'est que… euh…

Elle grogne de frustration. Elle lève les yeux vers lui se perdant dans le vert de ses yeux. Elle prend une longue inspiration tremblotante. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lance. Elle attrape le haut du chandail d'Adrien à deux mains et tire pour le rapprocher d'elle. Ensuite sans réfléchir de peur de se dégonfler, Marinette clos l'espace entre eux, alors qu'elle presse se lèvres contre celle d'Adrien.

* * *

 **Oh vous savez combien j'aime couper mon histoire pour vous faire languir :) N'oubliez pas de commenter!**


	11. Chapitre 11- Haut les coeurs!

**Un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain. Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas fini... Bien que j'aurai pu, mais j'ai encore quelques surprises dans ma poche pour vous!**

 **N'oubliez pas de commenter! J'adore vous lire!**

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Haut les cœurs.

La Terre semble avoir arrêtée de tourner alors que les lèvres chaudes et douces de Marinette caressent les siennes. Avec un soupir, il encercle la jeune fille de ses bras, la tenant coller contre lui, alors qu'il répond à son baiser. Le monde d'Adrien se limite à la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Marinette est au paradis, littéralement. Les bras solides d'Adrien la tiennent pressée contre son torse si ferme. Et que dire de sa bouche… C'est encore mieux que le baiser qu'il avait partagé lors de l'attaque du Dislocoeur. Cette fois-ci Adrien répond à son baiser.

Après un long moment, leurs bouches se séparent pour reprendre une grande goulée d'air. Adrien tient Marinette tout contre lui, appuyant son front contre sa tête.

Marinette : J'ai réalisé que… Je veux dire, j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi Adrien. Que ce soit ton côté Adrien ou celui Chat Noir. Tu as toujours occupé une place de choix dans mon cœur. Mais j'ai tellement peur…

Adrien : Peur?

Marinette : Hier… quand j'ai compris qui tu étais en entier, j'ai réalisé que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Chat Noir je ne perdrai pas juste mon partenaire et ami… mais toi aussi. Et j'ai eu peur…

Adrien : Je te comprends tellement. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur samedi dernier. Tout ça par ma faute!

Marinette se décolle légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle y lit une profondeur douleur.

Marinette : Pourquoi serait-ce ta faute?

Adrien : Ne le vois-tu pas maintenant que tu sais qui je suis? J'étais sur place… J'aurai dû agir plus tôt… J'aurai pu détruire un mur et nous sortir tous de là avant que tu…

Marinette met un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'interrompant.

Marinette : Non! La salle était trop instable. Ton cataclysme aurait simplement tout fait écrouler et on y serait tous resté. Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir, chaton!

Adrien réalise qu'elle a sans doute raison. Un grand soulagement le submerge. Puis les images des évènements lui reviennent en tête. Le corps inerte de sa Lady, baigné de sang… Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il en tremble.

Adrien : Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. J'ai cru mourir quand le docteur nous a annoncer que tu avais dû être réanimer. J'aurai pu te perdre…

Marinette : Je suis là maintenant… Tout va bien… Tu m'As sauvée la vie ce jour-là… Si tu ne m'avais pas suivit…

Adrien : C'est ce que Plagg m'a dit.

Marinette: Qui?

Adrien: Le Kwami impoli que tu as croisée tout à l'heure.

Marinette : Oh!

Adrien perd son regard dans les yeux de Marinette. Il glisse le dos de ses doigts le long de son visage jusqu'à sa nuque. Délicatement, il la rapproche de lui. Il regarde la bouche de la jeune femme.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, anticipant le baiser à venir.

N'en pouvant plus, il plonge vers sa bouche. Ce baiser est encore plus passionné que le précédent. Il sent un torrent de lave courir dans ses veines. Il aurait pu mourir à cet instant de combustion spontané et il n'en aurait même pas été surpris.

Marinette sent le tout le désespoir qu'Adrien a ressenti depuis la dernière semaine la parcourir. Son baiser est la fois possessif et libérateur. Marinette glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux d'Adrien, lui soutirant un gémissement.

Conservant une main sur la nuque de Marinette, Adrien laisse son autre main descendre dans le creux des reins de sa Lady pour la serrer doucement contre lui. Lorsqu'il brise enfin le baiser, tous les deux sont à bout de souffle. Alors que le feu dans ses veines s'apaise, il sent la jeune fille greloter contre lui. Ses yeux se pose sur le couvre-lit que Marinette a laissée sur la chaise longue. Lui prenant la main, il l'entraine vers la chaise. Une fois assise, il l'emmitoufle dans la couverture, puis s'assoit à côté d'elle.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il remarque que Marinette fait la moue.

Adrien : Pourquoi cet air triste Ma lady?

Marinette : Je ne peux plus te toucher ainsi…

Elle rougit. Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Adrien rit doucement ouvrant un pan de la couverture pour se glisser contre la jeune fille, qui docilement accote sa tête contre son épaule. Leurs mains se trouvent sous la couverture et naturellement leurs doigts s'entrelacent.

Adrien : Est-ce que je dois en déduire que mon charme félin aurait finalement conquis ton cœur?

Marinette : Je crois que cela fait longtemps que je suis sous ton charme… Je ne voulais juste pas me l'admettre.

Adrien : Je dois t'avouer que depuis hier, j'avais perdu espoir en mon charme félin… et en toute chance avec toi, d'ailleurs.

Marinette : Je m'excuse pour ma réaction d'hier soir. Je ne savais plus où j'en était…

Adrien : Tu as réussi à te retrouver?

Marinette : J'ai rêvée de toi…

Adrien : Intéressant!

Il la regarde, en levant les sourcils de façon séductrice. Marinette rit doucement.

Marinette : J'ai compris dans ce rêve, que de te perdre était pire que d'avoir peur de te perdre.

Adrien : Dans ce cas, j'ai une question importante à te poser…

Marinette : À quel point « importante »?

Adrien : Vitale!

Marinette : Alors, vas-y.

Adrien : Accepterais-tu de vouloir sortir avec moi de façon officielle?

Marinette : Qui me le demande, Chat Noir ou Adrien?

Adrien : Qui va répondre?

Marinette : Marinette et Ladybug… Et on répond : OUI!

* * *

 **Que penseront Alya et Nino de ce nouveau couple? Et Chloé? Nouvel Akuma à venir et une facette jamais vu d'Adrien :)**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Coeur de glace

**Mon plus long chapitre à ce jour... Non ce n'est pas le dernier... Merci encore énormément pour vos commentaires... Ça me motive à continuer! Bien que l'histoire tire à sa fin, j'ai encore d'autres idées pour d'autres fanfictions...**

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Cœur de glace

L'alarme du cellulaire résonne dans les mains de Marinette. Elle le regarde en soupirant. Adrien était resté quelques minutes de plus, avant qu'il ne lui présente Plagg. Le petit kwami l'avait surprise par sa brusquerie, mais elle le trouvait tout de même adorable. Adrien avait rapidement tombée sous le charme de Tikki. Et avec un dernier baiser, il avait quitté. Depuis Marinette n'a pu fermer l'œil. Elle espérait avoir suffisamment dormi pour passer à travers sa première journée d'école depuis l'accident. Au moins elle ne serait pas en retard ce matin. À bien y penser elle a maintenant la plus incroyable des raisons de se lever à chaque matin pour être à l'heure… Adrien.

Elle se lève et s'habille avant de descendre prendre un petit déjeuner. Ses parents sont déjà au travail à la pâtisserie, donc elle mange en silence. Son cœur bat plus rapidement à la pensée qua dans quelques minutes elle va retrouver Adrien. Alors qu'elle dépose son assiette sur le comptoir, sa mère entre sans l'apercevoir. Cette dernière monte quelques marches vers la chambre de Marinette :

Sabine : Marinette… Lève-toi tu vas être en retard!

Marinette rit de bon cœur détournant le regard de sa mère de la trappe à elle. Sabine est visiblement surprise.

Marinette : Je suis déjà debout, et je suis prête.

Sabine remarque l'assiette sur le comptoir et sa surprise grandit encore.

Sabine : Je ne me souviens plus la dernière fois que tu as été à l'heure.

Marinette : Nouvelle résolution!

Sabine : Et cela ne serait pas dû à un certain beau blond.

Marinette rougit., portant la main à sa joue.

Marinette : Un peu.

Sabine rit de bon cœur.

Sabine : C'est un bon garçon! Ton père et moi, nous l'aimons beaucoup. Dis-lui que notre porte est toujours ouverte et qu'il y aura toujours une place à notre table pour lui.

Marinette fait un câlin à sa mère et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

Marinette : Je lui fais le message. J'y vais!

Sabine : Eh bien, non seulement tu ne seras pas en retard mais à l'avance.

Marinette prend son cartable et descend par la pâtisserie. Elle embrasse la joue de son père, aussi surpris que sa mère, et se dirige vers l'école. Elle arrive en même temps que la voiture d'Adrien. Alors qu'il sort de la voiture Marinette ne peut que retenir son souffle tant il est beau. Un grand sourire éclaire son visage à la seconde où ses yeux se posent sur elle. Son regard chaud lui donne des frissons de plaisir et la fait rougir. Il se rapproche et doucement prends son visage entre ses mains pour lever son visage vers le sien. Sans attendre, ses lèvres rejoignent les siennes. Leur baiser simple, léger, court mais parfait. Alors qu'il sépare leurs bouches, il sourit lui prenant la main. Ils se dirigent lentement vers l'école. Une fois sur les marches, ils aperçoivent Alya et Nino arrivés. Leurs mains se séparent pour faire un signe de la main à leurs amis.

Alya : Bonjour vous deux…

Marinette : Bonjour Alya, Nino.

Adrien : bonjour Alya, salut Nino!

Nino : Alors comment vas-tu Marinette?

Marinette : Bien! J'avais hâte de revenir.

Alya : Je vois ça… tu n'es jamais à l'heure… Encore moins arrivée avant moi.

Marinette rougit.

Alya : Tu ne m'as pas rappelé hier… j'étais inquiète.

Marinette : Désolé, j'ai dormi presque toute la journée hier.

Adrien : C'est de ma faute… Je crois que la promenade au sommet de la tour Eiffel était de trop.

Marinette : Peut-être mais je suis heureuse qu'on l'ait fait.

Alya : Sommet de la tour…

La cloche de l'école annonçant le début des classes coupe court leur conversation. Nino prend Adrien par les épaules et le traine avec lui vers la classe lui parlant d'une nouvelle arme virtuelle qu'il s'est procurer pour son jeu. Adrien regarde Marinette haussant les épaules mais en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Alya : Est-ce que je viens de voir le beau blond te faire un clin d'œil?

Marinette : Oui.

Alya : Et tu n'as pas trébucher, tomber ou essayer de te cacher derrière moi… Mari faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Marinette : Oui, j'ai beaucoup à te raconter, mais cela devra attendre à l'interclasse.

Alors qu'il prenne place à leur banc habituel, Adrien se retourne pour lui sourire. Chloé entre suivit de Sabrina.

Chloé : Bonjour Adrichou!

Elle lui saute au cou. Marinette sert les poings virant au rouge pivoine. Adrien se décolle rapidement d'elle.

Adrien : Chloé je ne veux plus que tu me saute dessus comme ça.

Mais visiblement elle ne l'écoute pas alors que son regard se pose sur Marinette.

Chloé : Tiens une revenante… Finalement tu as l'air pas mal en forme pour une fille qui a supposément passée à un cheveu de mourir.

En disant le mot cheveu, Chloé passe la main dans les siens.

Chloé : J'ai toujours su que tu jouais la comédie.

Alya et Adrien se lèvent simultanément pour répondre quand madame Bustier entre.

Madame Bustier : Assoyez-vous tous. Bonjour Marinette, heureuse de te revoir parmi nous.

Marinette : Bonjour Madame.

Marinette eu un peu de difficulté à suivre. Malgré les devoirs qu'elle avait faits elle avait un retard à rattraper, ce sur quoi elle s'attarde durant le cours, prenant plus de note qu'à l'habitude. Lorsque l'interclasse sonne enfin, Marinette se rend compte qu'elle a vraiment besoin d'un coup de main.

Marinette : Dis Alya… Tu pourrais me prêter tes notes de la semaine passée. Je suis vraiment perdue.

Adrien : Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à la bibliothèque… On pourrait revoir avec toi ce que l'on a vu la semaine dernière en dinant.

Alya : Bonne idée.

Ils prennent leurs cartables et se dirige lentement vers la bibliothèque. Alya sourit alors qu'elle voit Adrien prendre la main de Marinette dans la sienne. Alors qu'il marche sur la passerelle vers la bibliothèque, ils croisent Chloé et Sabrina. Le regard de Chloé tombe sur les mains entrelacées d'Adrien et de Marinette. Un éclair de colère traverse ses yeux. Elle coure vers Adrien pour lui sauter au cou, poussant sauvagement Marinette sur le côté en sautant. Marinette tombe à la renverse contre la main courante. Son souffle lui manque alors que sa vision se brouille sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle se laisse tomber au sol, tenant son côté meurtri qui viens d'entrer en contact violent contre la main courante. Adrien sent la main de Marinette glissée de la sienne. La tête de Chloé couvre tout son champ de vision. C'est le cri d'Alya qui le fait sursauter et réagir.

Alya : MARINETTE!

Adrien repousse Chloé de toutes ses forces et se retourne rapidement vers sa Lady. Cette dernière est assise par terre, se tenant le côté, terrassée par la douleur. La vision d'Adrien se brouille alors qu'il l'entend gémir de douleur. Repoussant les bras de Chloé, il s'agenouille auprès de Marinette.

Adrien : Oh mon dieu, Mari…

Chloé : Oh Adrichou-chéri, laisse-la jouer la comédie…

Mais il ne l'écoute pas. Sa seule préoccupation est la jeune fille dont les yeux bleus sont traversés d'éclairs de douleur. Chloé renifle de dégout alors qu'elle regarde Adrien s'occuper de Marinette.

Nino : Je vais chercher Madame Bustier.

Nino part en courant tandis que Chloé dépose sa main sur l'épaule d'Adrien.

Chloé : Viens Adrichou, allons diner ensem…

D'un coup sec il libère son épaule des doigts de Chloé. La colère monte soudainement en lui tel un torrent de lave en fusion. Il relève la tête et toise la jeune femme blonde.

Adrien : C'est ASSEZ Chloé! J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez! Si tu veux qu'on reste ami tu vas devoir apprendre à être gentille avec Marinette. C'est ma petite amie et je compte bien qu'elle le soit encore très longtemps…

Chloé : Ta… petite… amie… NOOOONN! C'est moi que tu aimes.

Adrien : Je ne t'aime pas de cette façon Chloé… Je ne t'ai jamais aimé de cette façon.

Les larmes ruissellent sur les joues de Chloé alors qu'elle quitte en courant. Adrien se retourne vers Marinette. Cette dernière se mord la lèvre tentant de contrôler la douleur.

Adrien : Princesse, est-ce que ça va aller?

Marinette lève avec précaution son chandail. Elle s'aperçoit avec horreur que le bandage qui recouvre sa blessure commence à se teinter de rose.

Marinette : Je crois que mes points ont lâcher…

Adrien sent l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge. Ses yeux croisent ceux de Marinette, dans lesquels il lit la même angoisse. Il prend un grand respire pour se calmer. Il se doit d'être fort pour deux.

Adrien : Alya reste avec elle, je vais aller aviser Monsieur Damoclès que l'on quitte…

Il commence à se lever, mais Marinette lui attrape le bras, le retenant sur place.

Adrien : Ne t'en fais pas, je fais ça vite ensuite je t'amène à l'hôpital.

Il dépose un baiser sur sa tête, alors qu'elle le laisse partir. Il part en courant. En chemin, il croise Nino mais ne s'arrête pas.

Nino : Alya, je n'ai pas trouvé Madame Bustier.

Alya : Adrien est parti avertir Monsieur Damoclès… Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital, les points ont lâchés… En parlant d'Adrien…

BANG! « Où es-tu Adrien? »

Ils regardent en bas, dans la cours. Ils découvrent avec stupeur un être akumatisé. Habillée de mauve et de jaune, elle lance des jets de glace grâce à ses lunettes.

Ayla : Non mais pas maintenant…

Marinette grogne en ouvrant son sac. Alya met la main sur la sienne, interrompant son mouvement.

Alya : Non, tu n'y penses pas sérieusement.

Marinette : Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne fais rien tout Paris se retrouva en statue de glace.

Nino : Laisse Chat Noir s'en occuper.

Marinette : Moi seul peut purifier l'akuma. Je dois y aller… Tikki, transforme-moi!

Dans un éclair rouge, Ladybug apparait. Elle se lève péniblement. Puis elle saute par-dessus la garde, élançant son yoyo vers une poutre pour faire un balancier et atterrir non loin de l'akumatisé.

Ladybug : Dis donc tu as trop regardé la reine de neige, toi!

Akumatisé : Je suis Cœur de glace et je vais transformer tout Paris en statue de glace.

Ladybug : Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Cœur de glace : J'aimerai te voir essayer de m'arrêter.

Cœur de glace vise Ladybug de ses lunettes. En une pirouette Ladybug l'évite. Mais Cœur de glace s'élance et d'un coup de pied en pleine poitrine la projette contre le mur.

Adrien, qui avait aviser le directeur, trouve Alya et Nino agenouillés, regardant dans la cours d'école. Un bruit d'impact contre un mur, le fait regarder à son tour. L'air se bloque dans ses poumons voyant sa Lady écraser contre le mur, un akumatisé lui faisant face. Sans réfléchir, il se met à courir de toutes ses forces. La rage qui parcourt ses veines est telle qu'il ne voit plus que l'akumatisé. Nino et Alya se retourne vers lui, alertés par le bruit de ses pieds tapant le sol durement.

Adrien : Plagg, transforme-moi.

Il n'attend même pas que la transformation soit terminée pour sauter par-dessus le garde. Chat Noir atterrit souplement entre sa lady et l'akumatisé, tandis qu'Alya et Nino se regardent, sous le choc. La rage qui consume Chat Noir est tel qu'un halo de lumière verte semble émaner de lui. Immédiatement, il attaque à grand coup de bâton Cœur de glace. Jamais Ladybug n'avait vu Chat Noir aussi agressif. Ces oreilles étaient couchées vers l'arrière, et sa ceinture était raide. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise de l'entendre cracher et grogner tel un chat enragé. La douleur dans ses côtes la rappelle à l'ordre.

Ladybug : Lucky Charm!

La magie lui offre une plaque à biscuit. Elle regarde autour d'elle mais ne voit pas du tout comment l'utilisé. Chat Noir se bat encore contre l'akumatisé. Soudain, Cœur de glace réussit à le projeter contre un mur. Il se redresse rapidement mais cœur de glace le vise de son jet de glace. Sans hésiter, Ladybug saute entre les deux, interceptant avec la plaque a biscuit. Le jet de glace rebondit alors contre la plaque et termine sa course contre les chevilles de Cœur de glace. Les pieds de cette dernière sont maintenant pris dans un bloc de glace. Cependant le choc du jet à repousser Ladybug fortement contre Chat Noir, qui instinctivement referme ses bras contre elle. Mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. La violence en lui ne voit que Cœur de pierre. Chat Noir lâche sa douce, sans même l'avoir regardé, et s'élance vers Cœur de glace, la rage au cœur.

Chat Noir CATACLYSME!

Il étend son bras vers Cœur de glace. Plus jamais cette akumatisé ne touchera sa Lady. Mais avant qu'il ne la touche, deux bras l'encerclent, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Il sent une forme chaude dans son dos.

Ladybug : Non… Chat…Ne fais pas ça…

Soudain le flot de colère en lui diminue suffisamment pour que sa vision s'agrandisse. Il baisse les yeux vers son torse où deux bras rouge tacheté de noir, l'encerclent. Il sent qu'elle le retient tout en se servant de lui comme soutien. Il regarde sa main luisante du cataclysme, puis Cœur de glace, visiblement apeurée. Il réalise soudain ce qu'il allait faire et il se met a trembler contre Ladybug.

Ladybug : L'Akuma est dans ses lunettes.

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, il appuie son index sur la monture des lunettes, les brisant et libérant l'akuma. Malgré la douleur, Ladybug purifie l'akuma.

Ladybug : Je te libère du mal! Bye bye petit papillon.

Avec difficulté, elle lance la plaque à biscuit dans les airs.

Ladybug : Miraculous Ladybug.

Tout revient à la normale tandis que Cœur de glace laisse place à Chloé. Chat Noir encercle la taille de Ladybug et d'un coup de bâton, il se propulse, avec sa douce, loin de l'école… vers l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Et puis, comment avez-vous trouver le côté rageur/vengeur de Chat Noir... Laissez moi vos commentaires... SVP :)**


	13. Chapitre 13 - Dossier réglé!

**Désolé pour le petit délai... Avec les fêtes qui approchent, mon temps d'écriture se fait plus rare. J'ai écrit ce chapitre à presque minuit, alors soyez indulgent! Merci encore pour vos commentaires! Ça me motive à continuer. L'histoire tire à sa fin peut-être 5 ou 6 chapitres... Mais j'ai d'autre idées qui devraient vous plaire.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Dossier réglé!

Adrien attend patiemment dans le corridor d'urgence que Marinette revienne de la salle de radiographie. La porte s'ouvre et l'infirmier pousse doucement la chaise roulante dans laquelle est assise Marinette. Cette dernière sourit en le voyant. Il remarque qu'elle a les yeux un peu embrumés. Les anti-douleurs font effet. L'infirmier lui annonce que le Docteur Rochette regarde les radiographies et viendra les chercher sous peu. Adrien acquiesce et prend la place de l'infirmier, poussant le fauteuil jusqu'à l'aire d'attente non loin. Il s'assoit face à elle, lui prenant les mains. Délicatement, il embrasse sa main. Les yeux de sa douce ont de plus en plus de difficulté à rester ouvert. Il tend la main et caresse sa joue. Elle pousse son visage contre sa main. Elle lui fait tellement confiance. Il ressent tellement d'amour pour elle, qu'il n'a pas de mot assez fort pour le décrire. Il a l'impression d'être enfin à sa place. Lorsqu'il est auprès d'elle, il a enfin l'impression d'être lui-même. C'est comme si la vie avait finalement décidé qu'il avait droit au bonheur. Depuis la disparition de sa mère, la vie ne lui avait pas fait grand cadeau. Mais sa Lady, Marinette en était un de taille.

Le docteur Rochette, s'approche d'eux, un dossier à la main. Son visage n'exprime rien de bon. Le cœur d'Adrien se serre d'appréhension.

Docteur Rochette : Bonjour Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng…

Marinette : Bonjour Docteur Rochette.

Docteur Rochette : Les radiographies sont belles. Les côtes n'ont pas bougées, vous êtes très chanceuse.

La chance de la coccinelle! Adrien sent une vague de soulagement le parcourir.

Docteur Rochette : Il faut refaire vos points cependant. Je ne vous mentirai pas que ça ne sera pas agréable. La plaie n'est pas guérie et elle est encore à vif. Vous avez eu une dose assez puissante d'anti-douleur et nous allons faire une anesthésie locale, mais cela risque d'être inconfortable.

Adrien regarde Marinette, inquiet. Cette dernière a le regard décidé et farouche. Il sourit devant le courage de sa Lady. Elle est tout simplement incroyable.

Docteur Rochette : Nous allons le faire immédiatement. Est-ce que vous souhaitez que votre petit ami soit présent.

Marinette le regarde, indécise. Il voit au fond de ses grands yeux bleus, le petit fil de peur que tout humain normalement constitué aurait à sa place. Avec un sourire, il la rassure.

Adrien : Si tu veux que je t'accompagne, je suis là…

Marinette hoche la tête doucement.

Docteur Rochette : Bien! Suivez-moi.

Lorsqu'ils sortent du bureau presque 45 minutes plus tard, Adrien est ébranlé mais fier de sa Lady. Le docteur avait dit vrai. Malgré l'anesthésie et les anti-douleurs, l'intervention a été très douloureuse pour Marinette. Le docteur a pris son temps et elle a été des plus délicate. Et que dire de sa Princesse! Elle a gémi qu'une seule fois… au premier point. Par la suite, elle s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure. Malgré la stoïcité de sa Princesse, il a bien vu qu'elle a énormément souffert. Son cœur avait souffert en silence à côté de sa douce. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir prendre sa douleur.

Avant de partir, le docteur Rochette a remis à Marinette une bouteille d'anti-douleur plus puissant, en lui expliquant que lorsque l'anesthésie allait s'estompée, elle en aurait besoin. Que cela prendrait peut-être pendant un à deux jours, avant que tout revienne sensiblement comme cela était avant l'incident avec Chloé.

Chloé… Il doit lui parler… Mais pas maintenant. La colère qu'il a ressenti ce midi est encore trop fraîche. Et de toute façon, il a d'autre chat à fouetter. Il doit s'occuper de sa Princesse… ensuite de Nino et Alya. À cette pensée, il soupire.

Marinette : Ça va chéri?

Adrien se penche vers elle. Ils sont dehors et attendent que le gorille vienne les chercher.

Adrien : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Princesse. Ne pense qu'à guérir.

Marinette : Parle-moi, Chaton.

Adrien soupire. Il prend sa main dans la sienne, ses doigts entrelaçant les siens.

Adrien : Je vais devoir aller voir Alya et Nino… J'était tellement en colère quand j'ai vu que cette Akumatisé t'avait frappé que … que je n'ai pas réfléchit… et je me suis transformé devant eux.

Marinette : Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, chaton… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien…

Adrien : Oui… Ne t'en fais pas, Princesse.

Elle sourit timidement, baissant les yeux sur leurs doigts mélangés. Adrien prend son menton entre ses doigts et délicatement pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il cueille entre ses lèvres le léger gémissement de plaisir qu'émet Marinette. Lentement, il rompt le baiser. Elle a les joues roses de plaisir.

Marinette : Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais…

Adrien : À quoi?

Marinette : Toi… Toi qui m'embrasse… J'ai tellement rêvée souvent de toi et moi, que c'est… juste merveilleux.

Adrien : C'est Miracoulous!

Le Gorille se stationne devant eux et Adrien aide Marinette à s'assoir dans la voiture. Puis il se dirige vers la pâtisserie.

Le cellulaire de Marinette vibre pour au moins la trentième fois depuis une heure. Adrien dépose lentement Marinette dans son lit. Puis il se penche pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle s'est endormie dans la voiture, peu de temps après être parti de l'hôpital. Il la regarde un instant avant de regarder sa bague.

Adrien : Plagg, transforme-moi!

Alya regarde son cellulaire de façon plus qu'agressive, émettant un grognement.

Nino : Babe, je ne pense pas que le fait de grogner après ton cellulaire, va changer de quoi.

Alya : Je sais… Mais j'aimerai avoir des nouvelles.

Elle est assise face à son ordi alors que Nino relaxe paisiblement sur le lit d'Alya. Quand la cloche a sonné annonçant la fin des classes, Alya à proposer à Nino de venir chez elle. Depuis que Chat… Non, Adrien est parti avec Marinette à l'hôpital, c'est silence radio. Alya a tenté de joindre Marinette au moins 30 fois depuis la fin des classes, soit un peu moins d'une heure. Elle a même essayé de joindre Adrien, sans succès aussi. Elle dépose son cellulaire sur son bureau et se lève pour aller rejoindre Nino sur le lit.

BRRRrrrRrrRrr

La vibration du cellulaire sur le bois de son bureau la fait sursauter. Elle saute presque dessus. Regardant le message, elle prend un grand respire.

Alya : C'est Adrien...

Nino : Que dit-il?

Alya : J'arrive.

Alya regarde Nino avec appréhension. Puis quelques secondes après un petit coup à la porte fenêtre de sa chambre. Alya et Nino sursaute, et découvre Chat Noir sur le balcon. Alya se lève et va ouvrir. Chat Noir entre lentement. Pendant un moment personne ne parle.

Alya : Comment va Mari?

Chat Noir se retourne vers elle, ses yeux verts luisant d'une lueur douce.

Chat : Elle se repose. Elle a passé des radios et elle est chanceuse. Aucune côte ne s'est déplacée. Puis ils ont refait ses points… Ça été… pénible… La blessure n'était pas assez guérie… Ils lui ont donner des anti-douleurs plus fort à prendre quand l'anesthésie va s'estompée… Selon le Docteur Rochette, ça ne sera pas des plus confortable et agréable comme sensation.

Alya : Mais elle va bien?

Chat : Oui.

Alya soupire de soulagement, une main sur le cœur, les yeux fermés. Après un instant, elle ouvre les yeux et dévisage Adrien. _Voici le moment qu'il redoute._

Alya : Comme ça… Chat noir?

Chat Noir se passe la main sur la nuque, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Chat Noir : Hmmm oui.

Alya : Adrien… Tu étais avec nous au musée… Et tu n'as rien fait.

Chat noir baisse les épaules, soupirant.

Chat Noir : Non… J'étais… sous le choc!

Alya : Tu aurais pu éviter tout ça! Tu aurais pu utiliser ton Cataclysme et nous sortir de là… indemne.

Chat Noir : C'est … C'est ce que je me suis dit après-coup. Tu n'as pas idée combien je m'en suis voulu. Mais quand j'en ai parler par la suite avec Marinette, elle m'a dit que mon Cataclysme aurait sans doute juste accéléré l'effondrement, nous tuant tous. La salle était trop instable. Et en y pensant bien, elle a raison.

Il laisse à Alya et Nino quelques instants pour réfléchir, eux aussi à cette éventualité.

Chat Noir : Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché la vérité…

Nino : Est-ce que tu avais l'intention de nous le dire… un jour?

Chat Noir : Je crois que oui. Mais je devais avant tout le dire à Marinette.

Alya : Donc Marinette le sait.

Chat Noir : Oui… Je lui ai dit samedi soir.

Alya : J'aurai aimé être une petite souris pour voir ça!

Chat Noir : Hmmm… ça n'a pas été des plus… concluant!

Alya : Pourtant… À moins que je ne me trompe… Tu as bien dit à Chloé que Marinette est ta petite amie.

Chat Noir : Nous nous sommes revus dimanche.

Alya : Elle m'a dit avoir dormit toute la journée.

Chat Noir : Bien techniquement, on s'est parlé lundi, puisqu'il était 2 heures du matin.

Alya : Quoi? Vous vous êtes téléphoné à 2 heures du matin!

Chat Noir : Non, je suis allée la rejoindre… à sa demande… à 2 heures du matin, sur son balcon.

Alya s'étouffe avec une goulée d'air.

Alya : Va falloir vous surveiller vous deux. Bientôt, vous allez vous mettre à vous tripoter en public.

Nino : Babe, dans un sens, ils le font depuis 2 ans…

Nino n'a pas tort. Chat Noir se rappelle soudainement toutes les fois où il a pu sentir le corps de sa Lady contre le sien. Le souvenir de son corps souple contre le sien le fait rougir.

Alya : Hey Chat Noir, si tu continu comme ça, nous allons devoir t'appeler Chat Rouge.

Nino éclate de rire. Chat Noir se recompose, toussotant dans son poing.

Chat Noir : Je vais devoir y aller. Je veux juste être sûr que l'on est ok…

Alya : Laisse-moi réfléchir Agreste…

Chat secoue la tête le regard au sol.

Alya : Mais bien sûr… Mais en brise pas son cœur sinon tu auras affaire à moi!

Chat Noir : Ne t'en fais pas… Loin de moi l'intention de la faire souffrir.

Chat Noir se tourne vers Nino. Ce dernier rit lui tendant le poing.

Nino : Il n'y a pas de soucis, Mec! Tu es mon meilleur pote! Et ça ne changera pas!

Chat Noir cogne son poing contre celui de Nino, souriant. Puis il se tourne vers la fenêtre. Il saute agilement sur la main courante, avant de se retourner vers ses amis. Puis il se laisse souplement basculer vers l'arrière, tel un saut de l'ange. Alya s'écrit et court vers le balcon, mais à peine a-t-elle atteint la porte que Chat Noir, accroché à son bâton, monte vers le ciel puis s'en va au loin.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de commenter! J'adore vous lire! Vous faites ma journée quand je reçois une notifications de review! La suite sous peu... Faut réglé le dossier de Miss Chloé!**


	14. Chapitre 14 - Chaud et Froid

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires!**

* * *

Chapitre 14 – Chaud et froid

Dès que ses pieds touchent le sol de sa chambre, Chat noir devient Adrien. Sans même un regard pour Plagg, il va chercher un camembert à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revient à sa chambre, il le lance sans un regard vers son Kwami.

Plagg : Est-ce que tu vas bouder ainsi toute la soirée?

Adrien : Je ne boude pas…

Plagg : Si tu le dis…

Adrien : C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de perdre mes repères, avec tous ses événements…

Plagg : Je croyais que tu étais heureux avec la brunette.

Adrien : Je suis plus qu'heureux. Marinette est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps.

Plagg : Et moi je compte pour du beurre?

Adrien : Non mais tu ne fais pas le poids. Je vais devoir m'y faire faut croire, tout change.

Soupirant, il sort son cartable et commence ses travaux. Lorsque Nathalie vient le trouver pour le repas du soir, Adrien est épuisé. Il mange en vitesse, prends une douche et se couche, visiblement plus qu'épuisé.

 _Chloé court vers lui… Elle pousse Marinette qui tombe en bas du toit de l'école… Il hurle mais Cœur de glace le maintiens en place alors qu'il voit le corps de Marinette tombée vers une mort certaine… Soudain Ladybug est là, elle attrape Marinette. Il se tourne vers Cœur de glace, mais rencontre les yeux de son père, alors qu'il sent sa chevalière glissée de son doigt, alors qu'un buzz incessant lui déchire les oreilles._

Il se réveille en hurlant et en sueur. Il regarde son cadran, il est presque 6 heures du matin. Il se lève, incapable de se rendormir. Il saute dans une douche froide, tentant d'oublier son cauchemar. Il sait que son père ne sera pas d'accord mais il décide de partir plus tôt et d'arrêter voir Marinette avant l'école. Le gorille le reconduit à la pâtisserie des Dupain-Cheng. Lorsqu'il ouvre la portière, il se rend compte qu'il est très tôt pour aller cogner chez sa belle. La porte de la pâtisserie s'ouvre et un homme sort un croissant à la main. Adrien entre visiblement surpris. Il remarque que Sabine est au comptoir entrain de servir une dame. Lorsqu'elle le voit, elle lui sourit, le saluant de la main. Adrien s'avance lentement vers elle.

Sabine : Bonjour Adrien! Marinette doit être debout, tu peux aller la rejoindre. Elle sera heureuse de te voir.

Adrien sent le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Adrien : Merci!

Il monte les marches menant au petit appartement, puis cogne, attendant que le père de Marinette vienne lui ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, une vision incroyable frappe ses rétines. Marinette, habillée d'un simple pyjama rose à pois blanc, les cheveux détachés.

Marinette : A-Adrien!

Elle sent ses joues rougir légèrement à la vue d'Adrien. Puis réalisant qu'elle est encore en pyjama, ses joues se mettent littéralement à bruler.

Adrien : Bonjour Princesse! Je passais te souhaiter une bonne journée.

Marinette s'efface, le laissant entré dans l'appartement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il entre chez elle, mais comme à chaque fois, il ressent un petit pincement au cœur. Tout est si chaleureux, vrai… Pas comme au manoir.

Marinette : Oh! Tu ne vas en classe aujourd'hui?

Adrien : Euh non, j'y vais! Mais je me suis dit que tu resterais sans doute quelques jours ici, le temps de te remettre.

Marinette : Je ne peux pas me le permettre. J'ai déjà trop pris de retard… Si je ne veux pas échouer mon année scolaire, je dois y aller.

Adrien : Mais…

Marinette lui prend la main, lui souriant.

Marinette : Ça va aller! Je vais faire attention… et cette fois je vais me tenir loin de Chloé.

Elle sent la main d'Adrien se tendre contre la sienne à la mention de Chloé. Un éclair de colère traverse le regard émeraude de son chaton.

Adrien : Elle va se tenir loin de toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Marinette se mord la lèvre inférieure, songeuse. Elle n'aime pas voir Adrien en colère. Elle veut le voir heureux, surtout qu'elle sait que chez eux ce n'est pas nécessairement le bonheur. Elle souhaite qu'avec elle, il soit le plus heureux possible. Un sourire, identique à ceux que font Chat Noir avant un de ses jeux de mots stupide, illumine le visage d'Adrien.

Adrien : Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire _chat._

Sans hésitation, il encercle son visage de ses deux grandes mains et l'embrasse doucement.

Marinette : Faire quoi, chaton?

Adrien : Te mordiller la lèvre… Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi… sexy!

Adrien ne peut s'empêcher de rire alors que Marinette devient immanquablement rouge vin. Comprenant qu'il voulait la surprendre et la faire rougir, elle décide d'en faire autant. Elle lui lance en souriant :

Marinette : Je vais aller me préparer… Il y a des croissant frais sur le comptoir si tu en veux… À moins, que tu ne veuilles venir m'aider à m'habiller.

Cette fois, c'est Adrien qui vire au rouge pivoine. Elle rit l'embrassant sur la joue et se dirigeant très lentement vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle redescend presque 20 minutes plus tard, elle le trouve devant la bibliothèque, le regard perdu sur ses photos de famille.

Marinette : On y va?

Adrien : Oui, donne-moi ton sac.

Marinette : Je peux le porter.

Adrien : Ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé d'aller en classes que je vais te laisser te fatiguer pour autant.

Il s'affronte du regard quelques seconde avant qu'elle ne lui donne son sac. Avec un sourire parfait, il le glisse sur son épaule, avant de prendre lui prendre la main. Il se dirige lentement vers l'école, en silence, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

En arrivant devant l'école, ils croisent Rose et Juleka. Rose saute de plaisir en les voyant marchant main dans la main. Juleka leur fait un petit sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main. Adrien se penche vers l'oreille de sa lady, lui chuchottant :

Adrien : Maintenant tout le monde est au courant… qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être ma petite amie?

Il s'attend à une réplique sanglante digne de sa Lady… Pourquoi pas un Stupide Chat? Il rit presque d'avance. Lorsqu'elle lui répond, sa voix est si faible qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Marinette : J'espère être à la hauteur…

Adrien s'arrête net de marcher et se tourne vers Marinette.

Adrien : Que veux-tu dire?

Marinette regarde le sol, visiblement elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il l'entende.

Marinette : Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… j'espère être à la hauteur de toi.

Adrien : Tu es cent fois mieux. Ne te sous-estime pas. Tu es incroyable et c'est moi qui me doit d'essayer d'être à la hauteur.

Marinette : J'aimerai te croire.

Adrien : Fais moi confiance!

La cloche sonne pour annoncer le début des classes. Ils se dirigent lentement vers leur salle. Presque tout le monde est arrivé sauf Chloé et Sabrina. Marinette s'assoit tandis qu'Adrien dépose son sac sur son bureau. Puis il s'avance doucement et l'embrasse rapidement. Dans la classe, des exclamations de surprise et des murmures s'élèvent soudain. Alya sourit à Marinette, l'attirant doucement à elle en une accolade. Adrien s'assoit alors que Nino lui tend le poing.

Chloé entre suivit de près par Sabrina. Chloé fait un signe de la main à Adrien. Cependant, ce dernier ne la regarde même pas, il l'ignore complétement. Il regarde Nino et lui demande ce qu'il a fait hier soir. Alya se penche vers Marinette.

Alya : Je crois qu'elle a pousser sa chance trop loin avec ton prince.

Marinette : Hmmpf… Je préférai qu'ils ne soient pas en froid.

Alya : Hey mais on parle de Chloé ici! Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, je suis contente qu'Adrien ne lui parle plus.

Marinette : Mais… Alya, on parle aussi d'Adrien. C'est, enfin c'était son amie.

Alya : Il sera bien mieux sans cette vipère dans sa vie, crois-moi.

Marinette : J'aimerai te croire.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se posent sur Chloé, cette dernière sourit à Adrien, qui ne la regarde même pas. Puis réalisant qu'il ne la regarderait pas, la tête de Chloé tombe contre sa poitrine. Madame Bustier arrive et le cours débute. Marinette tente encore une fois de suivre. Lentement elle rattrape le retard cumulé mais elle n'en voyait pas le bout.

Alors qu'il ne reste qu'une heure de cours avant le diner, Madame Bustier leur donne des exercices à faire en équipe de 2, soit par table. Alors qu'il travaille avec Nino, il en profite pour jeter un œil sur sa princesse. Cette dernière écoute attentivement Alya qui lui explique l'exercice. Puis elle se tourne vers lui, comme si elle avait su qu'il la regardait, et lui sourit. Il se rend compte qu'elle ne va pas bien. Pour les autres, elle semble aller à la perfection. Même Alya ne voit rien. Pourtant s'est sa meilleure amie et elles sont assise face à face. C'est comme s'il était en symbiose avec sa Lady. Il la connaît mieux que quiconque. Il fronce les sourcils, se retournant, vers Nino pour finir l'exercice. Dès que la cloche sonne, il se retourne vers elle. Il sent Chloé se diriger vers lui dans son dos. Mais il l'ignore. Il ne sait pas encore quoi lui dire. En fait, oui il sait ce qu'il aimerait lui dire, mais il sait que les mots dits ne seraient que des mots dits par la colère. Il ne voulait pas laisser la colère parler pour lui.

Adrien : Tu viens Princesse… On pourrait manger avec Alya et Nino.

Alya : Bonne idée!

Marinette approuve d'un petit signe de tête, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Adrien prend la main de Marinette dans sa main, et son sac de l'autre puis se retourne pour quitter. Il se retrouve face à face avec Chloé. Il la contourne, sans un regard. Chloé baisse les yeux, sans remarquer le regard contrit que Marinette lui jette. Une fois hors de la classe, il se dirige vers l'extérieur. Marinette arrête et les autres en font autant.

Marinette : Alya, Nino partez devant ont vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Alya : Oui pas de problème.

Nino encercle les épaules d'Alya, s'éloignant.

Adrien : Ça ne va pas.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. Elle est surprise. Elle tente depuis plus d'une heure de faire bonne figure, mais il a lu en elle comme dans un livre. À quoi bon lui mentir.

Marinette : Je dois prendre mes anti-douleurs. Je dois aller à l'abreuvoir.

Adrien : Allons-y.

Une fois son médicament pris, Adrien reprend sa main.

Adrien : Tu devrais rentrée chez toi.

Marinette : Ça va. J'ai juste oublié de les prendre ce matin.

Adrien : Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir.

Marinette se dit que c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'elle tente de le cacher du mieux qu'elle peut. Doucement, ils se dirigent vers le parc pour rejoindre Alya et Nino pour diner.

Une fois les secrets et les non-dits envolés, Marinette et Adrien, ont encore plus de plaisir à être avec leurs amis. Le diner passe trop vite, et les classes recommencent trop rapidement. Comme ils retournent en classe, Marinette se souviens d'un petit détail important. Elle attrape le bras d'Alya, lâchant la main d'Adrien.

Marinette : J'ai deux mots à dire à Alya, on va vous rejoindre.

Adrien : Très bien.

Il quitte avec Nino, vers la classe.

Marinette : Alya, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Alya : Je t'écoute!

Marinette : Nous avons 3 semaines pour préparer un véritable anniversaire à Adrien. Il n'en a jamais eu!

Alya la regarde tout sourire et Marinette su qu'elle avait bien fait de lui demander son aide.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre Adrien aura-t-il son premier party d'anniversaire pour ses 18 ans? Ne vous en faites pas, le cas de Chloé n'est pas encore régler LOL Merci de commenter!**


	15. Chapitre 15 - Bonne fête!

**Désolé du délai. Le temps des fêtes est un peu prenant et de plus je 'buggais' un peu sur ce chapitre. Ma fiction tire à sa fin. J'en ai cependant 2 autres en cours. Une déjà commencer (Choix) et une autre qui sera Mature le titre n'est pas choisit cependant... Sur ce je vous souhaite Joyeux Noël! Prochain chapitre sans doute entre noel et le jour de l'an! Bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter.**

* * *

Chapitre 15 - Bonne fête!

Une certaine routine s'installe naturellement. Dorénavant, Marinette se réveille avant son cadran, déjeune et s'habille. Puis Adrien arrive et vient la chercher pour se rendre main dans la main à l'école. Ils passent leurs diners avec Alya et Nino et après les classe Adrien se fait un devoir d'aller reconduire Marinette chez elle avant d'aller soit à ses cours extra-scolaire soit à ses séances photo.

Lentement la blessure de Marinette guérit et elle se sent de mieux en mieux. Marinette est très heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crue possible. Chaque fois qu'Adrien la frôle, lui prends la main ou l'embrasse, elle a l'impression de s'envoler au 7e ciel. Son sourire lorsqu'il la voit est si magnifique. Ce n'est pas son sourire de mannequin ni son sourire aguicheur de Chat Noir, mais bien un véritable sourire entre les deux.

Entre ses cours et ses sorties avec Adrien, Marinette échange une quantité phénoménale de texto avec Alya. Les préparatifs pour la fête d'Adrien vont vraiment bon train. Tout est presque prêt. Elles ont décidé de le fêter le week-end avant sa fête, soit presque 10 jours avant, histoire qu'il ne s'en doute pas. Le cadeau qu'elle prévoit lui offrir lui prend beaucoup de temps le soir. Surtout qu'elle dispose de peu de temps, le soir. Entre ses patrouilles et les visites surprise de Chat noir sur son balcon, elle espère avoir le temps de finir son cadeau.

Les attaques akuma sont toujours aussi aléatoires. Après une belle mise au point avec Adrien, ils ont convenu que pour le temps de sa convalescence Chat Noir ferait tout le travail et qu'elle s'arrangerait pour être toujours hors de portée des monstres, prête à purifier l'akuma.

Elle est heureuse… incroyablement heureuse. Mais malgré le bonheur évident d'Adrien, Marinette sait qu'il souffre de la distance occasionnée par la querelle avec Chloé. Marinette n'est pas la plus grande fan de Chloé, mais elle n'est pas sans cœur non plus. Elle aimerait pouvoir réparer leur amitié, mais chaque fois qu'ils croisent Chloé, Adrien l'ignore et se détourne.

Le vendredi avant la fête surprise, Adrien réussit ENFIN à avoir une soirée de libre pour souper avec Marinette et sa famille. Marinette enfile une jolie robe et descend aider sa mère en attendant avec impatience Adrien. Malgré le fait qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble depuis presque 3 semaines, c'est la première fois qu'ils souperont ensemble avec ses parents.

Alors qu'elle monte la table, elle entend cogner à la porte. Son père se lève et va ouvrir à Adrien. Marinette regarde Adrien rentrer. Son père lui sert la main. Adrien sourit à son père. Son père lui dit autre chose. Elle voit Adrien se passer la main sur la nuque, signe qu'il est mal à l'aise. Elle dépose l'assiette qu'elle a dans ses mains et se tourne vers les hommes pour aller rejoindre Adrien. Sa mère l'arrête d'un geste.

Sabine : Donne 2 minutes à ton père chéri… il ne le mangera pas.

Marinette se retourne vers les deux hommes. Elle voit Adrien devenir blanc comme neige pour virer l'instant suivant d'un joli rose. Il dit quelque chose à son père. Son père lui dit quelque chose. Les yeux d'Adrien deviennent si grand qu'elle pense qu'ils vont lui sortir de la tête. Puis son père éclate de rire et dis quelque chose d'autre. Elle voit Adrien reprendre ses couleurs normales. Alors son père rajoute quelque chose et cette fois Adrien vire au rouge tomate. Son père le prend par les épaule l'entrainant vers Marinette. Le temps qu'il arrive près d'elle Marinette voit qu'Adrien à dévisager au moins 4 fois son père et sa mère. Elle remarque que ses parents retiennent du mieux qu'ils peuvent un fou rire.

Marinette : Adrien, ça va?

Adrien toussote.

Adrien : Hummm oui. Tout… tout va bien.

Sabine éclate de rire suivit de Tom. Marinette ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Elle regarde attentivement Adrien. Il prend un grand respire, retrouvant ses couleurs et d'un léger signe de tête, fait signe à Marinette qu'il ne lui dirait rien… enfin pour le moment.

Elle lui prend la main, et Adrien embrasse Sabine. Le souper se déroule à merveille. Ses parents sont sous le charme d'Adrien, et ce dernier semble presque trop heureux. Après le souper, Marinette entraine Adrien dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la chambre, Adrien la retient par le poignet et la retourne pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Les yeux d'Adrien la regarde, une lueur de douleur les traversant.

Adrien : J'ai une question…

Marinette : Oui…

Elle sent son souffle lui manquer.

Adrien : C'est toujours comme ça?

Marinette : Je ne comprends pas…

Adrien : Les soupers chez toi… c'est toujours comme ça?

Marinette : Euh… oui. Pourquoi?

Les yeux d'Adrien se font songeur. Puis il hausse les épaules.

Adrien : Oh … laisse tomber. Alors tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment.

Marinette le regarde attentivement. Elle voit que la lueur de douleur est encore présente.

Marinette : Adrien… Parle-moi.

Adrien la regarde, la douleur dans ses yeux se transformant en tristesse. Puis il détourne le regard, il lâche son poignet et se retourne pour regarder par la fenêtre. Puis il se secoue et se retourne, forçant un sourire.

Adrien : Non, ne t'en fais pas Mari. Ce n'est rien.

Marinette : C'est ce que mon père t'a dit quand tu es arrivé? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Je vais aller lui parler et…

Adrien lui attrape les mains, la retenant.

Adrien : Non… non… Marinette. Tes parents n'ont rien fait, enfin si… mais ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… c'est stupide, mais… j'ignorait que cela pouvait être aussi agréable de souper en famille.

Marinette se doutais que la vie au manoir Agreste n'était pas des plus joyeuse mais … à ce point?

Marinette : Tu veux dire que tu ne discute pas avec ton père au souper?

Il lâche ses mains et se retourne haussant les épaules.

Adrien : En fait, depuis que ma mère est disparue, je mange toujours seul.

Le cœur de Marinette se brise. Elle sent les larmes lui bruler les yeux. Elle tend les bras et se laisse tomber contre son dos. Ses bras se refermant contre son torse ferme. Elle le serre fortement contre elle. Elle sent Adrien se raidir sur l'impact, puis doucement il se tourne dans son embrasse. Il la prend à son tour dans ses bras. Puis dépose un baiser sur sa tête.

Marinette : J'ignorais que tu étais si seul.

Adrien : Je suis seul uniquement physiquement. Tu es toujours avec moi.

Elle lève la tête de son torse pour le regarder. Ses grands yeux brillants de larmes surprennent Adrien. Il ne veut pas de sa pitié.

Adrien : Ne pleure pas ma belle.

Marinette : Tu es quelqu'un de tellement bien Adrien. Je pleure pour ton père. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd à ne pas te côtoyer.

Adrien sourit et du pouce essuie une larme sur la joue de Marinette. Elle pousse son visage contre sa main, souriante à travers ses yeux humides. Il glisse sa main dans sa nuque et la reproche pour l'embrasser.

Marinette plonge dans le baiser, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'elle a pour lui. Lorsqu'il rompt le baiser, ils sont touts deux à court de souffle. Marinette se dit qu'elle devait avoir une discussion avec ses parents, voir s'il n'y avait pas une façon d'intégré Adrien dans leur souper familiaux plus fréquemment.

Lorsqu'Adrien quitte presque une heure plus tard, elle se couche et s'endors rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres pensant à la super journée de prévue demain.

Lorsque son cadran sonne le lendemain, Marinette saute hors de son lit. Elle est fébrile. Elle prend une douche et se dépêche d'aller trouver ses parents en bas. Ils ont déjà commencé le gâteau pour l'anniversaire surprise d'Adrien. Elle les embrasse et se sauve pour aller trouver Alya. Les deux filles passent leur avant midi à décoré le petit parc situé en face de chez Alya. Nino arrive vers midi et installe sa table de DJ. Puis Rose et Juleka arrivent pour donner un coup de main. Rapidement la fête prend forme. Banderoles, lumières, ballons, tables décorées et remplies de collations, sont préparés et installés. Puis vers 16h, leurs amis arrivent alors que Marinette quitte pour se rendre chez elle. Arrivée, elle écrit à Adrien lui demandant de la rejoindre chez elle. Elle s'installe sur son petit balcon attendant une réponse. Les minutes passent, sans nouvelles. Elle lui écrit de nouveau. Toujours aucune nouvelle. Elle décide de l'appeler mais tombe sur son répondeur. L'angoisse monte en elle. Elle se met à faire les cent pas, tandis qu'elle regarde son cellulaire. Il a toujours été rapide pour lui répondre. Son téléphone sonne. Sans regarder elle décroche.

Alya : Hey vous arrivez?

Marinette : Il ne répond pas…

Alya : Tu l'as appelé?

Marinette : Je l'ai texter 2 fois et je l'ai appelé sans réponse. Je n'aime pas ça Alya. Il me répond toujours.

Alya : Donne-lui encore un peu de temps.

Marinette : Oui, je lui donne encore 15 minutes puis je vais aller au manoir.

Alya : Parfait! Tiens-moi au courant.

Marinette : Oui, promis.

Marinette s'assoit et attends regardant les minutes passées sur son cellulaire. Elle sursaute et laisse presque tomber son cellulaire quand 11 minutes plus tard, il vibre.

Adrien : Je suis là dans 5 minutes.

Marinette soupire et texte Alya lui indiquant qu'il serait la bientôt. Elle fait presque le saut quand chat noir se pose sur son balcon peu de temps après. Elle se lève pour aller l'embrasser quand elle remarque qu'il est plus pâle que d'habitude.

Marinette : Adrien ça… ça va?

Chat Noir lui sourit faiblement. Il tend les bras et l'attire a lui. Ses lèvres sont voraces, son baiser est désespéré.

Chat Noir : Maintenant oui.

Marinette : Raconte-moi chéri.

Il secoue la tête. Ses lèvres trouvant encore les siennes.

Chat Noir : J'ai… J'ai juste besoin de toi.

Marinette le serre dans ses bras. Elle sait que son besoin d'amour est grand.

Marinette : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Chat Noir : Je sais, mais … mais pas tout de suite.

Marinette sourit, puis fais sonner le grelot dans son coup d'un petit coup du doigt.

Marinette : Change-toi… On va prendre une marche.

Chat Noir sourit légèrement, puis Adrien apparait. Elle le prend par la main et ils quittent. Une fois dans la rue, elle l'entraine lentement vers le parc. Lorsqu'il remarque les décorations, les ballons et tous ses amis présents lui criant SURPRISE, Adrien se fige. Marinette le secoue doucement par le bras, souriante. Adrien se tourne vers elle, raide.

Adrien : Tu… Tu as fait ça pour… m-moi?

Marinette : Avec l'aide de nos amis, oui!

Sans avertissement, Adrien la serre contre lui. Il l'embrasse langoureusement. Puis appuyant son front contre le sien, il lui murmurre :

Adrien : Tu es exceptionnelle! Je t'aime!

Marinette se fige. C'est trois petits mots. En trois semaine, ni un ni l'autre n'avait osé les dire. Son cœur se mit à battre si vite qu'elle a l'impression qu'il s'est simplement arrêter.

Presqu'à regret, Adrien la lâche pour se tourner vers ses amis. Il embrasse tous le monde et la fête commence. La musique de Nino se répand dans l'air et l'ambiance s'électrise. Le soleil se couche et bientôt seules les lumières suspendues çà et là éclaire la fête, lui donnant un charme unique. Adrien ouvre ses cadeaux. Marinette s'émerveille devant son émerveillement presqu'enfantin. Alya et Nino se rapproche d'elle, pendant qu'il ouvre l'avant-dernier cadeau.

Alya : On pourrait presque croire qu'il n'a jamais reçu de cadeau!

Nino : C'est pas mal ça… Il m'a dit que son père oubli presque toujours son anniversaire et noël. Cependant, il y a deux ans, il lui a offert une superbe écharpe bleue pour sa fête.

Alya : Oh! Oui la fameuse écharpe que tu lui avais tricoter Marinette!

Les mains d'Adrien se figent. Il se tourne lentement vers ses trois amis, son visage fermer.

Adrien : Quoi?

Marinette : Quoi? … euh…

Adrien : Marinette… mon écharpe…

Marinette : Euh … c'est que…

Adrien : Alya!

Alya : Bon bon… Oui, c'est elle qui l'a faite pour toi. Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps et le courage de te la donner en main propre et on est aller la porter au manoir. Le lendemain, tu l'avais au cou et disait que c'était un cadeau de ton père.

Adrien : Marinette… c'était toi? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?

Marinette : Tu… tu semblais tellement heureux. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Il dépose lentement le cadeau qu'il a dans les mains. Puis il s'excuse lentement, se dirigeant vers la table de rafraichissement. Marinette le suit. Une fois seuls, elle lui demande timidement.

Marinette : Es-tu fâché contre moi?

Adrien la regarde surprise.

Adrien : Euh… mais non voyons!

Marinette : Tu sembles fâché…

Adrien : Un peu mais pas contre toi… J'aurai aimé le savoir plus tôt. Dire que mon père a… j'en reviens tout simplement pas.

Marinette : Ce n'est pas grave…

Adrien prend une grande gorgée de jus, puis retourne lentement, main dans la main avec Marinette à la table à cadeau. Il finit de déballer le cadeau de Nino (une nouvelle manette de jeu) puis prend le dernier cadeau. C'est celui de Marinette. Cette dernière se dandine d'un pied à l'autre, légèrement stressée.

Il l'ouvre délicatement. Ses yeux se posent sur un sac bandoulière noir, traversé d'une double ligne verte. Vert chat! Le sac est superbement bien conçu. Il le passe à son épaule et il est surpris par la sensation coussiner sur l'épaule. Marinette se penche et lui murmure à l'oreille :

Marinette : Il y a une pochette amovible et hermétique pour ranger le camembert de Plagg… Ainsi plus de mauvaise odeur de fromage.

Adrien sourit. Puis éclate de rire. Sa lady avait vraiment bien pensé! Nino retourne à sa table de mixage, tandis qu'Alya donne un coup de coude à Marinette, lui indiquant du menton l'entrée du parc. Marinette lève les yeux, et fait un petit sourire à Alya. Puis elle prend la main d'Adrien et l'entraine avec elle. Il lève les yeux et s'arrête brusquement lorsqu'il voit Chloé devant lui.

Marinette : Merci d'être venue Chloé.

Adrien tire sur le bras de Marinette pour se retourner.

Adrien : Viens, allons danser.

Marinette : Non Adrien. Tu dois lui parler. Je ne danserai pas avec toi, tant que tu n'auras pas discuter avec elle.

Elle se penche vers lui, l'embrasse et laisse Adrien seul avec Chloé, pour rejoindre Alya.

Alya : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici elle?

Marinette : C'est moi qui l'a invitée.

Alya : M-Mais pourquoi?

Marinette : Elle prend un peu de place et c'est une peste, mais c'est aussi l'amie d'enfance d'Adrien… Elle est importante pour lui, donc dans un sens pour moi aussi.

Alya la prend dans ses bras.

Alya : tu es vraiment trop bonne!

* * *

 **:) la fameuse discussion Adrien / Chloé... Prochain chapitre! ;)**

 **De plus, si cela vous intrigué par la discussion entre Tom et Adrien... surprise! surprise! Elle est en ligne... C'est OS: Discussion au sommet!**

 **Et si vous avez du temps allez voir le video He knows...(miraculous AMV) de xPockying sur YouTube... Mon coup de cœur en ce moment!**

 **Sur ce, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message... j'ai vraiment rusher sur ce chapitre! ;P**


	16. Chapitre 16 - Sous un ciel étoilé

**Un petit chapitre avant Noël! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 16 - Sous un ciel étoilé

Les yeux d'Adrien suivent la silhouette de Marinette alors qu'elle s'éloigne de lui pour rejoindre Alya.

Chloé : Tu l'aimes vraiment.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation. Lentement, il se retourne vers Chloé. Il remarque ses yeux rougis et ces cheveux légèrement décoiffés. Cela le surprend un peu, la connaissant.

Chloé : Je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme ça…

Adrien : Comme quoi?

Il n'avait pas voulu être sec, mais la colère qui couve encore en lui avait parlé. Elle rentre la tête entre ses épaules.

Chloé : Comme si elle était le centre de ton univers.

Adrien tourne la tête, son regard se pose sur le dos de Marinette. Instantanément sa colère disparait, et un sourire s'étend sur son visage. Les yeux fermés pour conserver son calme, il se retourne vers Chloé.

Adrien : Oui, elle l'est. Je l'aime plus que tout.

Chloé : Je suis désolé Adrien.

Adrien soupire et passe sa main sur sa nuque. La colère veut revenir mais il tente de la contenir.

Adrien : Tu as été trop loin Chloé. Marinette était gravement blessée, elle aurait pu… tu …

Les mots ne sortent pas alors que les souvenirs de cette journée le submergent.

Adrien : Ça aurait pu être grave!

Chloé : Je sais… J'étais jalouse et j'ai … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis vraiment désolé Adrien.

Adrien sent la colère le quitter.

Adrien : Tu vas devoir t'excuser à Marinette.

Chloé : C'est déjà fait. Je… Nous avons parlé mardi alors que tu étais à ton cours d'escrime. Je me suis excusée et elle m'a pardonnée.

Adrien sent une bouffée de chaleur le remplir. Marinette est tellement merveilleuse. Combien de personne pardonnerai à leur bourreau de toujours ce qu'elle lui a fait?

Chloé : C'est elle qui m'a dit de venir. Elle… elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que je te parle pour régler cette querelle. Adrien… Je n'aurai jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait. J'étais jalouse et j'ai laissée la jalousie agir pour moi.

Adrien : Pourquoi étais-tu jalouse, Chlo?

Un petit sourire illumine le visage de la blonde alors qu'il utilise son surnom.

Chloé : J'ai toujours… enfin… Je pensais que toi et moi, on finirait ensemble. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps que j'en suis venu à te considérer comme acquis.

Adrien : Je suis désolé, mais je ne t'aime pas ce cette façon. Ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Chloé : Je le vois maintenant.

Une larme coule sur la joue de Chloé alors qu'elle regarde ses souliers. Adrien dépose ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle relève les yeux vers lui.

Adrien : Tu es ma meilleure amie. Une place qu'aucune autre fille n'occupe. Est-ce que cela peut te suffire?

Chloé : Oui, je ne demande qu'à pouvoir être dans ta vie, même si c'est pas la bande.

Adrien : Bien… Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire 2 choses pour moi dans ce cas?

Chloé : N'importe quoi Adrichou!

Adrien : Finalement trois choses… Plus d'Adrichou s'il te plait, je déteste cela.

Chloé : Je suis désolé, je vais faire attention. Ensuite…

Adrien : Essayer d'être aimable avec Marinette. Elle compte énormément à mes yeux.

Chloé : Considère cela comme acquis. Je vais faire des efforts.

Adrien : Crois-tu pouvoir passer par-dessus ce béguin que tu as pour moi?

Chloé se raidit.

Adrien : Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs Chloé… Peut importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve à Marinette et moi, je ne serai jamais en mesure de te retourner tes sentiments. Je ne voudrais pas que tu passes à côté de l'amour parce que tu t'accroches à moi.

Chloé : Je… Je vais essayer Adrien.

Un instant le silence les englobe. La musique du party résonne au loin.

Chloé : Alors on est ok?

Adrien : Oui… Je vais aller rejoindre les autres, tu viens?

Chloé : C'est gentil mais non… Je vais rentrée chez moi… Je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance de ta fête…

Adrien : Tu ne gâcheras rien. C'est ma fête et il est normal que je souhaite avoir les deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie avec moi.

Chloé lui sourit doucement.

Chloé : D'accord… une petite saucette… pour toi.

Adrien : Bien…

Ils se retournent et se dirigent lentement vers la fête. Marinette le regarde un sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'il arrive Nino change la chanson et met un slow. Instantanément, Adrien attrape la main de Marinette et l'entraine au centre de l'aire de danse. Il encercle sa taille alors qu'elle passe ses mains autour de son cou, déposant sa joue contre son torse.

Adrien : Merci.

Marinette : Pourquoi ce merci?

Adrien : Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi… Tu as vu que Chloé et moi c'était important pour moi, et tu as passée outres des années d'intimidation pour moi.

Marinette : Je veux que tu sois heureux, chéri… Si cela veut dire me coltiner Chloé, je le ferai… pour toi… parce que je t'aime!

Les pieds d'Adrien se figent. Comment trois petits mots si simples peuvent le faire sentir si… si entier? Il se met à trembler. Depuis la disparition de sa mère, l'amour lui fait cruellement défaut. Il serre plus fortement Marinette contre lui. Elle se raidit légèrement et aussi rapidement il ressert les bras.

Adrien : Désolé… je ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère.

Marinette : Non. Est-ce que ça va?

Adrien : Oui… c'est juste que de t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais avoir.

Marinette : Je t'aime Adrien Agreste… de tout mon être.

Adrien sourit et recommence à valser avec sa douce.

Adrien : Moi aussi je t'aime Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

Marinette : Je en veux pas te forcer, mais est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu viennes me rejoindre?

Adrien soupire et laisse la vague d'amour de Marinette déferlé sur lui.

Adrien : C'est mon père… Enfin… Je lui demandé de ralentir sur les activités extra-scolaires. J'ai 18 ans la semaine prochaine et j'aimerai pouvoir avoir un peu plus de contrôle sur ma vie. Il a refusé me disant que tant que je vis sous son toit, je ferai ce qu'il voudra. J'aimerai avoir plus de temps avec toi que ces rares moments volés.

Marinette : Dis-toi que je chéri chaque instant. Un jour tout se placera, pour le mieux.

Adrien : Oui sans doute.

Doucement, leurs lèvres se trouvent alors que les dernières notes de musique s'élèvent dans le ciel étoilé.

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite un bon temps des fêtes et je vous reviens avec la suite... Il reste peut-être un ou deux chapitre ensuite je commence ma nouvelle fiction. N'oubliez pas de commenter.**


	17. 17- épilogue

**Et voila... J'aurai pu continuer encore longtemps mais j'ai décidée de garder des idées pour mes autres fanfic. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce dernier chapitre. Un gros merci pour vos commentaires :)**

* * *

Épilogue

Cela fait presque 3 ans que Marinette et Adrien sont officiellement ensemble. Leur amour leur a permis de battre des ennemis encore plus fort. Le papillon continue de terrorisé Paris mais les deux héros sont de plus en plus puissant. L'affrontement finale ne saurai tarder. Cependant ce n'est pas cette affrontement qui rend Adrien fébrile. ce sont les décisions qu'il a pris ces dernières semaines...

Adrien fait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il regarde autour de lui. Des boites encombrent certains espaces de sa grande chambre. Il regarde dehors le soleil qui plombe sur Paris. Quelqu'un cogne à sa porte avant que cette dernière s'ouvre.

Gabriel : Alors tu n'as pas changé d'idée?

Adrien : Non, père.

Gabriel : D'accord… Je voulais te dire que je comprends.

Adrien : Vraiment? Cela fait plus de 3 ans que je vous demande de me donner le contrôle de ma vie. Vous n'avez jamais accepté!

Gabriel : Je voulais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Enfin je croyais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Adrien : Samedi je reprends ma vie. Vous avez été suffisamment clair. Si je veux avoir le contrôle de ma vie, ce sera hors du manoir.

Gabriel : Je suis désolé d'avoir été si obstiné. Je croyais que c'était un caprice de ta part.

Adrien soupire. Dans 4 jours, un nouveau départ l'attend. L'appartement qu'il s'est dénicher est petit mais fonctionnel. Situé à quelques pas du complexe universitaire, Adrien pourra continuer ses études pour devenir enseignant. De plus, Marinette a accepté de venir cohabiter avec lui. Depuis plus d'un an qu'elle fait de l'intérim pour son père, et avec ses études en mode qui vont terriblement bien, Adrien est certain qu'une grande carrière l'attend.

Gabriel : Je voulais te dire que ton compte de banque sera débloqué d'ici samedi.

Adrien se retourne vivement. Il dévisage son père longuement.

Adrien : Mon compte?

Gabriel : Depuis la disparition de ta mère, j'ai versé tes honoraires de mannequins dans un compte fermer… pour le jour où tu en aurais besoin.

Adrien : Je … J'ai toujours fait vos shootings pour vous faire plaisir, père. J'ignorais que vous me versiez de l'argent.

Gabriel : Je le sais.

Gabriel se retourne pour sortir.

Gabriel : Dis bonjour à Marinette de ma part.

Adrien : Oui, père.

Adrien regarde sa montre, il est presque l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Marinette. Rapidement il prend sa veste et quitte pour la boulangerie. Il arrive 15 minutes plus tard, essoufflé. En poussant la porte, la sonnette retentit et Tom se retourne. Un puissant rire résonne dans la boulangerie.

Tom : Ça va fiston? Tu es tout rouge!

Adrien : Oui… Est-ce que Marinette est prête? Nous allons être en retard.

À la seconde même, Marinette apparait vêtue d'un jean blanc et d'un chandail a manche courte rose. Ses cheveux peignés dans un chignon élégant dégagent son visage d'ange. Comme chaque fois qu'il l'aperçoit son cœur saute un battement. Cela fait presque 3 ans qu'ils sont ensemble et elle réussit encore à lui couper le souffle. Elle lui sourit, embrasse son père et sa mère, puis se retourne pour aller le retrouver. Elle l'embrasse doucement avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne, croisant ses doigts avec les siens. Avec un signe de tête vers les parents de sa douce, ils sortent dehors.

Ils marchent lentement dans Paris, profitant de la belle journée ensoleillée.

Marinette : Veux-tu bien me dire où nous allons?

Adrien secoue la tête, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Adrien : Non, sinon ce ne sera plus une surprise. Mais on est presque qu'arrivé.

Après quelques minutes, il tourne le coin d'une rue et Adrien s'arrête. Il entraine Marinette sur le trottoir, non loin d'une colonne publicitaire. Puis il la regarde amoureusement.

Marinette se retourne et regarde autour d'elle. Un coin de rue tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Rien qui attire son attention. Elle se retourne et regarde Adrien se questionnant.

Adrien : Tu sais où nous sommes?

Marinette : Oui au coin de la rue Dupont et…

Adrien secoue la tête, coupant Marinette.

Marinette regarde encore une fois l'intersection, à la recherche d'indice.

Marinette : Je ne vois pas chéri.

Adrien : Bon dans ce cas, sais-tu quelle date nous sommes?

Elle s'apprête à lui répondre mais elle se doute que ce n'est pas tant la date que le jour. Encore là elle ne le voit pas.

Marinette : Bien la rentrée était y a deux jours… Je ne vois pas encore, chéri… Tu veux bien m'éclairer.

Avec un sourire, il l'attire entre ses bras.

Adrien : Bien sûr, mon amour.

Il regarde sa montre.

Adrien : Encore quelques seconde ma belle.

Elle reste dans ses bras, respirant son odeur suave de savon et d'un parfum unique à Adrien. Il n'y a pas de place au monde où elle se sent plus à sa place que dans ses bras. Soudainement Adrien se redresse et l'entraine au milieu de la rue. Il lui sourit comme si c'était le jour de Noël. Cependant à travers son sourire, elle s'aperçoit qu'il est tendu… Comme si la peur et la joie se livrait bataille.

Adrien : Ça y est!

Marinette : Mais quoi? Tu me fais peur Adrien.

Adrien : Non non, chérie… C'est juste que c'est l'heure.

Marinette grogne.

Marinette : Explique-moi.

Adrien : Il est précisément 9h47…

Il lui montre sa montre en souriant.

Adrien : Il y a cinq ans jour pour jour, heure pour heure. Je te rencontrais… enfin Chat Noir rencontrait Ladybug.

Elle lâche ses mains et tourne sur elle-même. Mais oui, ils sont au coin de rue où il y a cinq ans elle est atterrie sur Chat Noir qui marchait sur son bâton, les propulsant au sol, mais avaient été arrêter par son yoyo. Il se souviens de leur première rencontre… Mieux, il se souviens de l'heure. Encore mieux, il s'en est souvenue alors qu'elle non. Elle se retourne lentement, mais Adrien n'est plus là. Un instant elle le cherche du regard mais vite ses yeux tombent pour le découvrir à genou devant elle, une petite boite de velours noir dans ses mains. Le cœur de Marinette effectue un arrêt volontaire avant de repartir à vitesse grand V.

Adrien : Marinette, depuis la seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, j'ai su que je t'aimait. Tu es mon soleil et ma lune, mon eau et ma terre… Tu es tout pour moi. Si tu m'en donnes la chance, j'aimerai te rendre aussi heureuse que je le suis. Je sais que nos vies sont bordéliques avec le papillon, les attaques akumas et nos études… Je sais que nous n'avons que 21 ans... mais je... mais je t'aime et je sais que je t'aimerai le restant de mes jours. Enfin… Voudrais-tu devenir ma femme?

Marinette doit prendre une grande inspiration. Sa gorge est si serrée qu'elle a peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre.

Marinette : O-Oui…

Adrien ouvre la boite, une bague tout simple en argent avec 3 petits diamants incrustés dans la bande se met à briller au soleil. D'une main tremblante, Adrien sort la bague de son écrin. Marinette lui tend la main et délicatement Adrien lui passe la bague au doigt. Puis il se relève. Il glisse ses pouces sur ses joues. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle pleure. Puis il clôt la distance entre eux, dans une étreinte et un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'il rompt le baiser, ils sont à bout de souffle. Il appuie con front contre le sien.

Adrien : Je t'aime!

Marinette : Je t'aime!

* * *

 **Je trouvais tout cuuuuute l'idée qu'il fasse sa demande en mariage au lieu de leur première rencontre. Encore plus mignon avec le jour anniversaire. J'espère que vous avez aimer autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire ... On se dit à la prochaine :)**


End file.
